Work Friend
by NaraTemariS2
Summary: Work friend... or are they really only that? A drabble on a small moment between Kara and Lucy a while after she was made head of the DEO.
1. Work Friends

First time writing for this fandom so... I hope you guys like it!

Edit due to the responses (thanks for that btw! ^^): my tumblr is idontknowwhatsarcasmis - if you have any prompts it'd be helpful... and cool, so send them to me there as an ask, and I'll see what I can come up with =)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kara's eyebrows rose high as she saw Lucy Lane exiting the elevator at CatCo in her full military regalia, tuning out Miss Grant's latest scolding. Seeing the director of the DEO coming herself at the office was alarming and Kara immediately rose to ask Lucy if there was anything wrong. Before she could do more than open her mouth however, she was interrupted.

"Lucy Lane, what do we own the pleasure of your visit?" Miss Grant asked, still by Kara's desk, glasses in hand and a suspicious look in her eyes.

Lucy walked up to Cat without looking at Kara, so it was probably not an emergency. Besides, Lucy had a sly smile on her face as she faced her former boss.

"I'm here on official business, Miss Grant. I have to speak with Miss Danvers alone." Lucy said in an all business like tone that went against the smile playing on her lips. And when she looked at Kara, the superhero swore there was an amused glint in her eyes.

Kara fought to keep the frown off her face. _What was happening here?_

"What has Kiera done, now?" Cat half asked, half sighed, giving Kara a slight annoyed glance. The superhero gulped.

"Miss Danvers has done nothing wrong, Miss Grant. You have nothing to worry about." Lucy said with a small grin, making Cat narrow her eyes at the brunette before 'tsking'.

Kara had to bite her lip at that to stop a snicker. Cat would never allow anyone to say that she was 'worried' about her anyone (except her son), let alone her assistant.

"What reason could you possibly have to talk to her then?" Cat asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot disclose that to you, Miss Grant. Now, if you'll excuse me." Without waiting for an answer, Lucy turned to Kara and gave her a natural, albeit small, smile. "Miss Danvers, if you'll follow me." She said, pointing to the general direction of the elevator.

"Of course, Major Lane." Kara said, and this time she couldn't help the small grin on her face. It was still funny to say Lucy's title when in public; at the DEO everyone was used to Supergirl calling the boss only 'Lucy'. And all the times they had just talked alone whether at DEO or a coffee shop, or Kara's apartment... or Lucy's... it was always just 'Lucy' and just 'Kara'.

As they walked towards the elevators, everyone on the floor was trying to not stare at them, with three exceptions: Cat, who looked quite angry; Winn who looked surprised and like he wanted to laugh at the same time; and James who looked so confused it was really funny. Kara never told him about Lucy becoming the CO of the DEO; Lucy didn't either. Kara rather liked having the other woman all to herself, for reasons she was still in the process of figuring out.

When the elevator doors closed, Lucy started speaking before Kara could even open her mouth.

"Don't worry, there is no emergency whatsoever. Still haven't heard anything about Hank or Alex, sorry." She said, looking at Kara.

The superhero took a small breath; she didn't think there was, otherwise Lucy would have called straight away. The two had been gone for a while now, and hadn't send Kara any messages. Another reason why Kara was spending so much time with Lucy and at the DEO. Lucy understood... she had been there when they had left. And Kara felt Lucy was feeling guilty about it all. But...that had been at the start, now... they just kept each other company because well, for Kara's part at least she... liked Lucy. But if she didn't come here to talk about an emergency or anything of the kind, then...

"Thank you, but then... why come all the way here? If there is no emergency?" Kara asked and she felt a pleasant tingle in her body when she heard Lucy's heart beat increase and saw her blush slightly.

DING!

The doors opened, revealing the roof. Lucy quickly walked out of the elevator, and turned her head a few steps later. She had a big shy smile on her face.

"Well, the office isn't the same when you're not there, it was far too quiet this morning." Heartbeat increased again. Of both women this time. "Besides, it seems like I came in good time to get you off the hook with Cat."

Kara blushed, but couldn't help the huge smile on her face. Lucy had come all this way because she _missed_ her.

"Yes, perfect timing." Boldly, Kara approached Lucy, so that when she turned around, they were only a few centimetres apart. "My hero..."

AN: Someone has told me this begs for a continuation... I may agree. What do you guys think?


	2. It Started With a Ride

I don't have words to thank you all for the response I got to the last drabble, so I made sure to write a new one quickly! Inspiration stroke last night at 3AM. Hope you like it!

On Lucy's POV now!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy sighed as the car took her back to the DEO. As nice as it had been to visit Kara at CatCo, she couldn't spend the whole morning there. She did have a job to do, even if today seemed really slow (she hadn't lied to Kara). And the office did seem, well... not quieter, because she still had a lot of agents going about, but without Kara it seemed a little lonely.

Lucy wondered when had everything changed. When had Kara become such an important figure in her days that she _missed_ her after a few hours at work. Well, she had always like Kara during her time at CatCo (the whole thing with James aside). They would talk briefly every day when they bumped into each other at the office, or over coffee, but she had not felt this need to be close to the other woman before...when...

And as the car was passing through a familiar road, a memory was triggered on Lucy's head.

"I...you, I mean... fly..with y-you..." Lucy was normally proud of how she could form her sentences properly.

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall, Miss Lane." Kara said, a confident smirk on her face, fists on either side of her waist, and Lucy stopped breathing for a second.

Well, she'd be damned. Never again could she say her sister was a fool for swooning for Superman. Not when she felt like her own legs had just been turned to jelly. And Kara was not even wearing her Supergirl attire.

"So...may I?" Kara asked, arms extended towards Lucy in clear intent.

It was probably foolish to do so, but Lucy hoped that Kara hadn't noticed the increase on her heartbeat just now (or her flushed cheeks), or at least that she attributed it to the fact that she'd soon be hundreds of feet off the ground. Literally... okay... maybe there were two reasons for her condition.

Feeling incapable of saying anything at all, Lucy just nodded. Kara gave her a reassuring smile and approached her. With a delicacy that hid her true power, the superhero put her one arm around her shoulder and the other behind her knees.

It was a good thing Kara was about to get her off her feet because Lucy was pretty sure she'd not handle standing for more than a few seconds, specially with Kara so very close to her.

"Hold on to me, it'll give a better sense of safety." Kara said, a gentle expression on her face. Probably not the first time she had had to give these instructions... (for some reason Lucy hoped the other person had only been her sister or mother).

Trying to get back some sense of normalcy, Lucy joked "Is there a reason not to feel safe?" It came out far too shaky to have the desired effect, but even so Kara humoured her with a grin.

"Nope!" She 'forced the p' and made Lucy gives a small laugh. Was this woman for real? "But it will make you feel better."

Hesitantly, Lucy wrapped her arms around Kara's neck. Yep, she was definitely real.  
In the calm of the night, and the stillness of the moment, Lucy didn't know if she could hear or merely feel Kara's heartbeat - strong and steady. It calmed her. And it was a good distraction from the strong arms that were wrapped around her.

"Ready?" Kara asked.

"Up, up, and away, Supergirl." Lucy couldn't help but add, and Kara's chuckle made her glad she did so. Among...other things..

Talk about sweeping a girl off her feet.

Lucy bit her lip. Yep, maybe that was it. _That was probably it._ Seeing confident and cocky Supergirl being kind and sweet Kara had done it for her. That was...quite something. Kara was quite something, it didn't matter the clothes she wore.

Lucy was cut off her reverie by her door being opened.

As she stepped out the car, there was a cup of coffee waiting for her in one of her assistants hands.

"I...thanks?" Lucy said, accepting the cup, but not masking her confusion. Her agents were very nice to her, but bringing her coffee for no reason?

Probably seeing her own confusion, the agent hurried up to explain it.

"Supergirl called and said you'd want it, since you didn't have time to stop by to get one?...or something like that?" Her agent hesitated, probably not sure himself now why he had gotten the coffee.

Lucy smiled inwardly.

"Thank you agent." She said, taking a sip. It was her favourite. Lucy chuckles, before heading towards the entrance. _Of course_ it was her favourite.

Apparently it was not just the flying that swept her off her feet.

xxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Keep on commenting if you want to read more! =D


	3. After-hours Talks

The response I'm getting for these is SO adorable and it makes me SO happy! Thank you very much! Here's another one for you! =)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You threw Cat off a balcony?!" Lucy asked, almost spitting out her coffee (her favourite, Kara had made sure of it).

They were both on a empty room on the DEO. Most non essential personnel had left for the day, but, as had become their custom, Lucy and Kara were still there, closed off in a room, sitting on uncomfortable chairs and enjoying every minute of it.

Kara groaned, covering her face, completely embarrassed. "Lucy, doooon't. I feel really bad about that." Kara said, under her hands.

Lucy coughed to mask a laugh. She could tell that Kara was serious about this (but really, Kara Danvers throwing anyone, let alone Cat Grant, off a balcony...it was kind of funny).

"Kara," Lucy started "You shouldn't feel bad about it. As you said yourself, you weren't really...well... yourself." She really needed to start getting better at forming proper sentences around Kara.

"But I-" The superhero started to say, but Lucy stopped her, putting a finger over the blonde's lips.

"Don't. We have these little meetings when everything's calm to get to know each other better, and while that might involve sad talks sometimes, today we're not having one of those. It's Friday night." Lucy says, and realising her finger didn't need to be on Kara anymore, she quickly took it away, grabbing her cup of coffee to have something to do with her hands.

Her finger was still tingling.

Kara giggled and nodded. She reached with one hand to fix her glasses, realizing a bit too late that they weren't there. The flustered face she made was adorable.

Lucy knew what was happening here. She was not an idiot. And she was not gonna waste time and effort denying it. She liked Kara. And she figured out a while ago that she really likes spending time with her. But... how did Kara feel about it?

"Wait..." Lucy stopped with the cup halfway to her mouth. "Don't you normally have a 'game' night every Friday with James and Winn?" She asked, honestly curious. And this wasn't the first Friday they had done this, she just hadn't realised it before.

Kara's hand shot towards her non present glasses again.

"Well, the guys... I mean..." Kara started, and Lucy rose an eyebrow at that, an amused smirk playing on her lips. "I said I was busy tonight." She mumbled. Lucy felt like a broken record, but she couldn't help thinking Kara was adorable once more.

The lawyer smiled. Part of her wanted to keep asking about it, but Kara looked truly uncomfortable now, so...

"Uhum... so, any other funny anecdotes you wanna share about before we move on to the time I hit my sister with the vacuum cleaner?" Lucy deadpanned.

"You WHAT?!" Kara half laughed, half asked.

Lucy chuckled, mission accomplished.

"Well, I was around 10, I think, and it was her turn to vacuum. But she wasn't, she was being obnoxious about it and well..." Lucy started retelling one of the many stories that would be shared between the two.

They talked for what was probably more than a couple of hours, when Lucy accidently glanced at her watch.

"Wow, it's late..." Lucy said regretfully. She did not want to end this night now. It was so nice to just talk to Kara.

"Oh, right...it's getting late. Y-You should go." Kara said.

"Unfortunately. It is a long drive. Not everyone can fly, you know?" Lucy said jokingly and was rewarded by a chuckle.

"Well, maybe next time we could do it at your place." Kara said, and finished abruptly, as if only then realising what she came out of her mouth. Her eyes went wide and she looked as if she was gonna take what she'd just said back. Afraid she'd stepped over a line, probably. But she hadn't.

"I'd actually like that." Lucy said, smiling softly. "It'd be more comfortable, private and it'd be nice to get decent food."

"I could always go and grab it..." Kara said, but quickly continued "But I agree, your place would be nice. Er- more comfortable. As you said." She was so adorable. Getting food from anywhere would mean that they might not go to her place. And Kara did want to go.

Lucy had her answer. She bit her lip to prevent her smile from turning into the enormous grin she felt coming and got up.

"By the way, Kara." Lucy paused at the door. "About Cat... Even if it was not 'kryptonite' induced, you really shouldn't worry about her." She opened the door, putting one foot outside. "She has nine lives remember?" She winked at the superhero before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Lucy grinned. She didn't need super hearing to listen Kara's laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: As always, if you want me to keep writing or if you have any ideas, comment! =)


	4. No spoilers

Helloooo everyone! I hope you've been well and had a wonderful Easter! =D

Again, thank you for all the commentaries! Keep them coming so I keep writing!

I hope you enjoy! Another one on Lucy's POV!

xxxxxx

They had only been able to share two sentences once inside Lucy's apartment before Kara heard a call for help. Kara's eyes told Lucy it was nothing serious, so she had just nodded and watched as Kara quickly went to her bathroom, changed and was out of the window in less than 30 seconds.

 _"Ready to see how Aria finally..." Kara started after placing the ice cream on the fridge, before Lucy interrupted her with a finger on her lips. She rather liked doing that._

 _"Ah! No spoilers!" Lucy had been quick to respond._

It was only twenty minutes later when Kara came back.

Lucy paused, glass of water halfway to her mouth. Her mind went into overdrive.

It's not like she had never seen Kara dressed as Supergirl, not like she hadn't seen her come and go in it. Fight monsters in it. Strike a pose. Carry a plane. Save children, put out a fire, hold a bridge, etc. She had seen her do every one of those things in the costume. But she had never seen Supergirl fly back to her apartment through the window, a happy smile on her face indicating a successful mission. Like it was an ordinary day.

It felt so... natural. Lucy's knees felt weak.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" The smile that could compete with sunshine was gone, replaced with a worried frown and all Lucy wanted to do was make it reverse back.

With a calmer mind, she took a sip of the water - if her legs were still wobbly she didn't even wanna imagine how her voice would be! She had enough problems forming sentences around Kara sometimes, thank you very much. She gave Kara a genuine smile and shook her head.

"Yeah..." She said, but Kara still looked worried and that wouldn't do. Honesty is the best policy? "It's just not everyday Supergirl comes flying through my window." She added, teasingly.

It's rather faint, but Lucy does believe there is a blush on Kara's face.

"Yeah, sorry about that..." Kara said, fidgeting with her hands, looking kind of nervous.

"It wasn't a complaint, Kara. Don't worry." Lucy said quickly. It was _definitely_ not a complaint. She was finally rewarded with the sunny smile back.

"Right...well, I'll just go change and we can talk some more?" Kara said, waving in the general direction of Lucy's bathroom.

"Of course, _Supergirl,_ " Lucy stressed the name and Kara narrowed her eyes at her. "Cat may have hired a photographer to hid outside my window to catch Supergirl visiting her _other_ boss on a weeknight." She said in mocking seriousness, as she walked towards her living room sofa.

Kara's eyes widened and she blushed. Lucy swore she'd feel bad about the joke, if Kara did not look so adorable at the moment. Really, it was too easy to mess with her.

"I'm joking, Kara." Lucy laughed, taking a seat "As much as I love" oops "your outfit, we're here as Kara and Lucy." She grinned "No work related stuff. I was just messing with you."

Kara smiled that sweet smile of hers that Lucy had come to realize (hope) was often (always) directed at her.

Then, the smile turned into a mischievous grin. And it was Lucy's turn to narrow her eyes, as she watched the blond woman head for the bathroom.

"I have spoilers for Game of Thrones! We'll see who'll be laughing at the end!" Came the superhero's reply from her corridor, and it was Lucy's turn to have wide eyes.

"You wouldn't dare!" She said, and she really hoped Kara wouldn't. Somehow their talks had turned into movie/TV show watching, or whatever came to their minds.

They would sit on Lucy's couch (that could fit two people comfortably, but the two of them always seemed to be touching when there) and do something together. Once Kara had work for the next day, but she just sat on the floor in front of the coffee table doing it, while Lucy read some reports. It was way better than doing it at the DEO.

If Lucy still felt her heart beat increase every time she opened the door (and now window) and saw Kara's smiling face, it just meant that this was real. And it was not going away. And she was very happy with that. She had an inkling she was not alone in this. She just had to figure out how to make her feelings known.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Kara reappearing, leaning against the wall of her living room. No glasses on, there was no need for that (and Lucy loved the fact that she always decided to forgo those when they were alone), and wearing just a sweater and jeans. She looked lovely.

"No... I wouldn't." Kara said, and Lucy smiled. "But," Kara continued, walking towards the kitchen. "I would eat all of the ice cream by myself if you don't behave." She finished, coming out of it with two Häagen Dazs pots and two spoons on her hands.

Lucy bit her lip as if in deep thought.

"Your terms are fair. I concede." She said, and they both chuckled.

Kara went took her seat, besides Lucy, knees touching.

"Ready?" The superhero asked, completely at home.

"Absolutely." Lucy said, grabbing her strawberry ice cream and a spoon as Kara hit play.

It was normal. Comfortable and very homey the way they had been behaving. Like they had been doing it for years. And Lucy loved every minute of it.

So, no. No complaints whatsoever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: I really thought about making the friendship turn into romance in this chapter... buuuuuuuuuuuuut naaah, maybe next one? =D  
Thanks for GaneWhoo for giving me the idea for this one =)


	5. It Can Be a Good Thing

Thank you for the comments as always! =D

Kara's POV this time, and Cat makes an appearance... uh-oh!

I hope you guys like it! It was quite fun to write it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cat Grant was not amused. And neither was Lucy. And Kara had never felt so nervous in her life while standing in the office of the former, and that was saying something.

Apparently something had made Lucy forget the "Cat is so nice!" comment, and while Kara was trying to be modest, she was starting to think that _she_ was that something. Last night (Friday) both of them had to work late, so Lucy had offered to pick her up for lunch today, since Kara would only be working half-time.

"You said you didn't want to have to stare at her face for the whole day. Why is it that now that you found out she has plans, that has suddenly changed?" Lucy was saying, voice just short of exasperated.

Cat scoffed. "It has not changed, little Lane. I just happen to need my _assistant_ with me on an important day for the magazine. I need those stories out there and." Cat paused abruptly, narrowing her eyes and Kara held her breath. "And I do not need to justify why I need to keep my employees with me to my former employees."

The two just stared at each other again, while Kara stared at them. Then Lucy grinned. Oh-ho...

"Fine. Kara can't leave. After all, you are her _boss_." Lucy said, and somehow it seemed like an insult. Judging by the way Cat's eyes looked more like slits now, Kara would say she was thinking the same thing. She was brought out of her musings by Lucy approaching her. Really close. "I promised you lunch, and I will deliver." She whispered, putting one hand over Kara's. "I'll be back soon." She said, before kissing her on the cheek - and almost giving Kara a heart attack.

"S-see you soon." Kara mumbled, though Lucy was already out the door. Kara was pretty sure she was blushing more than she ever had before. And she was half afraid, half curious to see her boss' expression. The decided on a compromise. "I'll get back to work." She said, quickly glancing at Cat, and she had to use all herself control not to laugh. How a human could have so many emotions on her face at the same time, she'd never understand. Cat looked like she wasn't sure she was surprised or really pissed. Kara suspected it was more of the later.

Without giving time for Cat to recover, Kara quickly made her way to her desk, wondering what Lucy had up her sleeve now. Because she was sure that the major would not let this go. As she sat down, Kara touched the place where Lucy had kissed her, and she was sure her blush was back. That had felt nice. _Very nice_.

Hearing something crack in the office, Kara turned her head just in time to see Cat Grant with a broken pencil in her hand, and her head moving as if she'd just been looking ahead. Kara's blush intensified as she turned around once more and focused on her work, cheek tingling. _Oops_.

Half an hour later a heartbeat to which Kara had become increasingly aware of the past few months reached her ears. Looking up all she saw was Lucy Lane carrying to go bags from Kara's favourite Thai place and nodding towards the break room. Kara smiled at the other woman, grabbed her cell and walked towards her.

Once both were inside the room, Kara looked at her inquisitively.

"Cat Grant wouldn't let me take you to lunch, so I brought lunch to you. She can't stop you from taking a small break to eat." Lucy said simply, sitting down and taking the food out of the bags. "Annoyingly, she has power in this place, so I had to give in _this time._ "

"This time?" Kara asked, smile widening when she saw her beloved dumplings in one of the boxes.

"This time." Lucy said, and the certainty in her voice made Kara feel warm inside. So Lucy wanted to go out with her again. Well, have lunch at least. Out. For the first time, really, since this didn't really count and- "I will not let her keep getting in the way." Lucy's mumble broke Kara out of her thoughts. Her heart went into overdrive and she was glad Lucy didn't have super-hearing.

"In the way of what?" Kara asked, and Lucy was not as lucky, she supposed, because Kara could hear her heartbeat speed up very well.

Lucy bit her lip, and Kara couldn't stop staring at it.

"Us...?" Lucy half asked, half answered, seemingly very nervous all of the sudden. But she had nothing to worry about.

Kara's face split into a grin, making Lucy's shoulder relax visibly. Before Kara could say anything however, she was interrupted.

"Kiera, I said you could not-" Miss Grant started, but Kara had been quicker, her hand had flown towards her cell and brought it to her ear. She looked pleadingly at Lucy, but she needn't have. The lawyer was already staring hard at Cat.

"Kara is still working, Miss Grant. But even you cannot stop her from eating." Lucy said, with her 'I know exactly what I'm talking about you don't stand a chance' voice. Kara had to use all her will to not turn to stare at Cat and keep focused on her 'conversation' on the phone.

The superhero did not need to hear Cat's retreating steps to know she had left, Lucy's enormous grin said enough.

"Potstickers?" Lucy asked, extending her a bag. Kara took it with a smile.

No. Cat Grant would not come between _them_. Though the _jealousy_ she caused did help them move things along. Perhaps it had not been a bad thing after all (as long as it didn't continue, Kara really didn't want to be in the middle of those two fighting). Besides, it was not like Lucy had anything to worry about. It was not just Cat; Kara wouldn't let anyone get in the way of _them_.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Again, want me to continue? Cooooomment! I love hearing your thoughts on it! And if you still want me to continue! =)

Special thanks to taezjah420 who gave me the idea for this chapter! ^^

Take care, everyone!

P.S.: I do love Cat's character, but it's always fun to, you know... take her down a notch or two =P


	6. About LaneS

Hellooooooooo everyone!

Okay, in an unconventional way...sort of, the moment many of you were waiting...in a way. Anyways! I took this approach for many reasons (that I'll not bore you with) but I rather liked it...hope you do too! =)

There is a bonus chapter to prevent death threats ^^'''

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pick uuuup!" Kara muttered while pacing her apartment. Finally (on the second ring), the line connected, and before the other person could even say a word, Kara was talking. "Kal! You need to help me out here! I mean, you have more experience in this. At least in the. Sort of, I mean, I know they are different, but I still think you'd be able to give me some pointers, after all you've been-" Her speech was becoming faster and faster with each passing second, and it was possible that not even her cousin could understand her now, but Kara couldn't stop. She was freaking out!

"Kara, stop! Breathe." Kal finally was able to make himself heard over the phone. Kara stopped. "Take a deep breath, Kara." Kal's voice continued, soothing a little of her nerves. "Okay?" He asked after a while.

"Okay..." Kara answered.

"Right... Now, do you want to tell me what happened? Without giving me a headache?" Despite the words, Kara could hear amusement and care in her cousin's voice.

"I have a date." Kara said simply.

"Okay... That's good, right?" Clark answered, and Kara made a non committal noise. "It's not good?" He asked after a few seconds of silence.

"No! I mean yes! I mean it's excellent, I've been wanting this for so long and I -" Kara started to speed up again.

"Okay, Kara. It's good. That's great. Why do you need my help though?" Clark said quickly, interrupting her (which was rather good actually, at this point).

"I have a date with Lucy..." She answered in one breath.

"Lucy...?" Kal was asking for elaboration... Kara took a deep breath.

"Lucy Lane." She said, finally.

"Oh..." Was Kal's response. "O-okay... I can... sort of see why you called me." He was silent. For too long.

"Kaaaaal, I need your help here! I'm completely out of my depth!" Kara groaned out to her cousin.

"Completely? I really doubt that. You're Supergirl!" He tried to joke, Kara didn't even gave him an answer for that. "Right, well, who asked whom to the date? How did it happen?"

"Well, Lucy asked..." Kara answered. Kal chuckled over the phone and Kara narrowed her eyes, even though he couldn't see it. "Who asked in your case, you or Lois?" She jabbed.

"... How did she ask?" He asked instead of answering. Kara smirked.

"Well, we've been...we've been basically 'dancing' around each other for weeks now I suppose, I don't know, Kal...I" Kara stopped by herself this time, taking a deep breath while Kal waited. "Every since Lucy became head of the DEO, we've been spending more time together... a lot more time together. And I was loving it, but I never knew how to...well, make it more." She paused and sat down on her sofa. "And then... then last night, she..." Kara stopped, reliving the moment.

"She...?" Kal prompted. Kara blushed.

"Well, we were at my place watching some movies, but it got late and she was tired so I offered to take her home... flying." She said the last word after a brief hesitation.

"Oh?" Kal went back to being amused, and Kara bit her lip, blush intensifying. "Was it the first time you... flew together?" He asked, somewhat awkwardly. She was pretty sure he was also out of his depth here, but he was trying to help.

"No..." Kara admitted. There was a stunned silence. "Well, she... I mean, I did it sometimes because there was no other options and some other because..., well, I mean..." Kara fidgeted with the sleeve of her free hand.

"Yes, I... of course. I... understand." Kal said, and Kara would have sworn he was blushing too.

"Right." Kara said.

"Yeah." Kal mumbled. Silence. "...so... and after you... took her home?" He asked.

"Well, when I let her on her balcony, we... we traded a few words, and well, I was kind floating in front of her... and I might have floated a bit too close, and well, I think there was an opportunity, because we were finally the same height and-" She was mumbling again, face the same colour of her cape. The memory of that kiss... Lucy's hand on her hair and neck. Kara floating a little higher so she could wrap her arms around the smaller girl's waist. Their kiss lasted long enough that Lucy had to remind Kara that humans needed to breath...

"And you kissed her?" Kal asked, bringing her back to the present, he sounded amused again.

"No!" Kara denied immediately. Even the silence that followed expressed its disbelief. "Yes?"

Her half answer, half question was met with laughter.

"Right, so you kissed her. And then?" Kal said, trying to move forward.

"And then...and then she asked me if I wanted to have dinner with her tonight." Kara said in almost one breath, biting her lip at the end.

"Kara, from what you told me you've been having more than only meals together for a while now. Why are you so nervous?" Kal asked gently, Kara could basically hear his sweet and calming smile from National City, and she wished she could see it, draw strength from it. Perhaps she should have flown to Metropolis instead of calling. No... never mind, too embarrassing.

"I know...but this is different... I...it's the _more_ I wanted... It's important. _She_ is important." Kara let out.

Kal was silent for a second before answering.

"Kara, I know Lucy and Lois don't get along very well, but you're right. They are sisters and have similarities. And the most striking one, if I remember correctly, is that they go after what they want. And don't do anything that they don't want to. If she's been basically seeing you for a while, I'm sure it's because she wants to. Because she _likes you_ , Kara. And she wants to keep seeing you, in a more... _more_ way." He finished, and Kara was smiling.

"Thank you, Kal... I guess I just need someone to..." Kara drifted off.

"I know. I'm always here for you, little cousin. Even if not physically." He said affectionately.

"Hey, I'm older." Kara protested half heartedly.

"Not on this world." Kal said back, chuckling. Kara laughed. "Let me know how it goes?" He asked and Kara smiled.

"Yes, of course." She answered and after the goodbyes Kara hang up, putting her phone on the coffee table.

She gave another chuckle before getting up and heading to her bedroom. She had to pick up her clothes. Something that was her. Kal was right; Lucy liked _her_. She had nothing to be worried about.

Apparently her cousin and her weren't the only family with superpowers. The Lane sisters seemed to have one of their own. Making the house of El become completely enamoured by them.

xxxxxxxxx

As always, if you want me to keep writing it, tell me so! =)

And tell me what you think of the series while you're it.

Take care everyone! ^^

xxxxxxxxxxx

AHA! BONUS 8D

xxxxxxxxxxx

Soooooooooooo, I was gonna leave it only as the previous chapter, BUT my brother almost killed me when he saw the first kiss was off screen, SO, here is a short, short drabble on their first kiss: enjoy (and thank my brother =P)!

xxxxxxxxxx

"Well, here we are." Kara said, allowing Lucy's feet to touch the floor of her balcony gently, reluctantly letting go of her waist.

"Thank you for the ride." Lucy said, smiling, as she let go of Kara's neck.

"Anytime." Kara said, lowering a little so they were at the same height.

There was something in the air... not tension... well, at least not a bad one. But the air was charged, and Kara was feeling like doing something impulsive. Something impulsive that she'd been thinking about doing for a while now.

"Careful there, you know how much I love when you take me flying... I might take you up on that offer..." Lucy said softly, crossing her arms and leaning on the balustrade, and in the process, coming closer to Kara.

Heart beating widely, Kara floated a little bit closer to Lucy, eyes dropping to the shorter woman's lips quickly before meeting her gaze again.

"I don't mind... since I love it... taking you flying I mean..." Kara blushed, but didn't look away. Lucy smiled what Kara had privately dubbed her 'Kara smile', and chuckled.

"It'd save a lot of fuel..." Lucy said, leaning even more forward.

"We'd be helping the environment." Kara said, blush forgotten and smile in place. Her heart fluttered as Lucy's gaze dropped to her lips.

"Yes..." The other woman whispered, and Kara took it as permission.

She didn't need to float that much forward, their noses had been almost touching already, but Kara closed the distance. Ever so slowly, she crossed the centimetres separating them and pressed her lips, softly, against Lucy's.

A soft sigh escaped both of their mouths at the touch and they smiled into the kiss, before Kara made it deeper. Her heart seemed like it'd fly off her chest, but she didn't care. Lucy's sounded the same, and she also didn't seem to care.

This kiss, _them_ , had been coming for a long time. And nothing was going to spoil it.

 _Nothing_ was going to spoil it... nothing... except Lucy pulling away after what seemed like eternity and not long enough at the same time.

"Humans need to breathe, Kara..." Lucy said, breathless and chuckling. Kara blushed hard. But the twinkle and happiness in Lucy's eyes made her smile stay in place.

Well, nothing would spoil it... Kara only needed a bit more of control. But who could blame her for losing it in moments like these?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Make me happy! Cooooooomment! ^^


	7. Kryptonians

Heey everyone! Thank you for the lovely comments on last chapter and on the cover I drew ^^

Really appreciated and loved all of them!

Without further ado, a new chapter:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked, eyes wide.

"What? No hello, or anything? Is that way to greet your older sister?" Lois asked her, standing just outside her door, smirking.

Lucy just stared at her for a long while, before stepping aside.

"Hi, Lois. Come on in." The younger Lane said. She had been looking forward to her day - mainly meeting Kara later when the superhero was done with her rounds - but now... this. _Oh joy_.

"Thank you, sis!" Lois said chirpily before going inside, straight to Lucy's living room, throwing herself on the sofa.

"Can I help you with anything?" Lucy said, standing in front of the couch and crossing her arms.

"Such hostility, Lucy! That's not who we taught you to behave with guests, I mean, what would Su-" Lois started to say, but Lucy didn't want to hear her sister saying anything on Kara.

"Cut the crap, Lois!" Lucy said, angrily.

"I'm pretty sure it was not from your Supergirl that you learned that kind of language. I mean, if she's anything like her cousin there is no way she-" Lois was saying, a smirk on her lips, but Lucy _did not_ want to hear it.

"Don't compare them. They are their own person, their allowed to have their own quirks. And you don't even know Kara." Lucy said icily - Kara's anger from all the comparisons between her and her cousin had definitely passed on to Lucy. "And I got that from living around you and dad, as you very well known."

Lois tilted her head. "Jeez, little sis, I was just sayin-" Lois started, but Lucy had had enough. She was not going to sit around and watch her sister mock her relationship with Kara just because she had a relationship with her own superhero. They had nothing to do with the other.

"Well, then don't _just say_ it!" Lucy said, almost shouting.

Lois closed her mouth and stared at her. They were quiet for a while.

"Why did you come to National City, Lois?" Lucy asked, sighing, tired of the small talk already.

Lois paused and looked at her. A sad smile on her face.

"I have a meeting to attend to." She said and Lucy couldn't help letting out a bitter chuckle. Of course there was another reason. "Listen, Lucy... I didn't need to come here, I wasn't even sure I would, but... You're my sister, and I wanted to see you." Lois got up and approached her, putting her arms on Lucy's shoulders. "I know we don't talk often...or ever" She corrected herself once she saw Lucy's expression "But I do care about you. And I _am_ happy for you. Truly." She gave a small smile, and Lucy reciprocated. Slightly. "Listen, I'm not saying let's go on a double date, or anything." Lucy had to chuckle at that. A real one. "But maybe we could meet up for coffee? Before I leave? If Kara wanted to show up, that'd be fine as well... I mean, it'd be nice to finally meet her in person."

Lucy remained looking at her sister. Maybe... maybe it would not be the worst thing. If anything, now they did have something in common. _Kryptonians... Dating a Kryptonian...who'd have thought..._

Lucy nodded. "Sounds good..." She replied to her sister, receiving a smile, which she sort of returned.

"Great. I-I'll call you later than, okay? I gotta hurry." Lois said, squeezing her arm, and going towards the door. Lucy followed her.

"You have my number?" Lucy probably shouldn't have sounded so surprised, but she was.

"Of course, Lucy." Lois said, her voice low and a little hurt, as Lucy opened the door. They looked at each other again. "See you soon." Her sister said, before turning around and heading to the elevator.

"See you..." Lucy answered, closing the door.

Well... it had not been as bad as Lucy had dreaded. As far as meetings with her sister went, at least. Lucy just couldn't help thinking that every since she'd moved to National City, the only time she'd heard of Lois was through her father when Lucy was still working for the military. And now all of the sudden her sister decided to show up at her doorstep to talk?

She couldn't help feeling that the only reason that had happened was because she was now dating the (amazing, cute, sweet, beautiful inside and out, sexy) cousin of Lois' boyfriend. Lucy knew Clark knew, because Kara had told her about her little (and very amusing - for Lucy at least) freak out she had had before their first date.

Shoulders dropping, Lucy walked towards her kitchen to get something to drink. As much as she hated to admit it, she just wished that her sister had taken an interest in her life because of Lucy and not who she was dating. Though she supposed it was a _nice_ thing that Lois approved of the relationship. Sighing, Lucy looked at the clock. Thank God Kara would be done soon; she really need her private _supergirlfriend_ right now.

xxx

"How was it?" Kara asked after she gave Lucy a peck on the lips as greeting, having just entered the room through the open window.

The lawyer groaned, and grabbed Kara's hand, pulling her to the sofa, one objective in mind: cuddling.

"That bad?" Kara asked softly as she was pushed on the sofa, with Lucy following her soon after giving a half nod in answer.

Kara wrapped her arm around her girlfriend as tightly as she could without breaking her. When Lucy didn't give any verbal response, Kara started to run her fingers softly through her girlfriend's short hair. As the minutes passed, Kara felt Lucy's shoulders relax a little, but not as much as she'd hoped. Nuzzling the top of the shorter woman's head, Kara tried to come up with an idea to further relax Lucy.

"Do you want me to sing for you?" Kara asked in a low voice after a while. It seemed Lucy did not want to talk right now, but that was fine. Kara would wait.

Ever since Lucy had found out about her singing ability (shower...), she'd sometimes ask Kara to sing something to her (especially when she was upset) and Kara always happily complied. She _did_ like singing, and if Lucy liked it... well.

With barely any hesitation, Lucy nodded her head slightly. Clearing her throat, Kara started to softly sing.

 _The day we met,_

 _Frozen, I held my breath_

 _Right from the start_

 _I knew that I'd found a home for my heart..._

"Still say you should have been on a glee club in high school..." Came the muffled sound of Lucy's voice on her chest, and Kara's smile grew as she continued to sing.

 _I have loved you for a thousand years,_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you guys liked it!

I just had to put Lois here =)

Aaaaand Kara singing (the actress did sing this song btw)!

As always, please comment if you wanna see more of it =)

Take care!


	8. Kara's Sister

Again, thanks for those who left comment/kudos or read it! (though I really love the comments!)

So, here's another one. In Lucy's POV (I really like those XD).

And a guest appearance of my favourite character: Alex Danvers! (SO nervous about writing her...*hide behind a rock*)

Enjoy! =)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kara had been _really_ happy since her sister had come back. Which made Lucy really happy.

Aside from the fact that Lucy now had one of the best agents of the DEO on duty again, now her girlfriend had not only her sister, but her foster father and father figure (Hank) back as well. All in one successful, if really long, mission.

The first week, Lucy had insisted the three of them, Kara, Alex and Hank, to have it off. To enjoy the time with their reunited family. The former two had accepted it after only a brief hesitation, but Lucy had assured them that the DEO could function without Supergirl for a while - but if there was an emergency, she'd call. Hank had decided to stay; he wanted to earn the trust of his former agents back. He didn't even questioned Lucy's position as the head of the DEO, saying he'd like being just another agent, but Lucy thought it better to consider him a counsellor (which really helped in Kara's week off).

Even though she was supposed to spend her time off with her family (she even managed to get 2 days off of CatCo - Lucy might have mentioned a law or two to help), Kara always made a point of visiting Lucy at least once a day. Whether in the DEO or at her home. For example, today Kara had mentioned that she would drop by in the afternoon, which is why, when someone knocked at Lucy's front door at a little after 12 in the afternoon, she was rather confused. She was not expecting any visitors at the moment.

"Alex!" Lucy sputtered as she opened the door, surprised, before remembering herself. Although she felt like she knew Alex because of the many stories Kara had told her, she didn't know her personally. "I mean, Agent Danvers, how can I help you?" She tried again.

Alex just looked at her, and Lucy felt as if she was being analysed. Which made her more nervous. This _was_ Kara's sister, after all! A sister that she loved utterly and completely. A sister that Lucy had basically condemned to Project Cadmus (her brain decided not to remind her that she had also saved from that fate and was, if unintentionally, responsible for her finding out her father was still alive). Then the taller woman gave a little smirk and Lucy actually fought the urge to take a step back. _Get a grip, Lane!_

"I'm not here as an agent, Lucy. I'm here as Kara's older sister." Alex said, simply. No pretence. Damn... Her sister was lucky, Superman didn't have a sibling to give her _the_ talk.

Accepting her fate, Lucy nodded and stepped aside to let the other woman in. "Come on in, Alex. Living room is straight forward." She said. Smirk still in place, Alex went inside. "Anything to drink?" Lucy asked as she closed the door.

"Sure, you have beer?" Alex asked, already in her living room.

"Sure thing." Lucy answered, making a detour towards the kitchen to grab two bottles - she'd need one for herself.

Soon they were sitting facing each other. Lucy fidgeted with her bottle. She never fidgeted. But this was Kara's sister. This was important. She cursed her sister's name again. It made her feel slightly better.

"So..." Lucy started.

"First, I'd like to thank you." Alex said, a serious expression on her face. Lucy felt her eyes widen. _Wait, what?_ Alex chuckled at her expression. "I know that you probably felt guilty for arresting me and Hank at that time, even if you did help rescue us after," Lucy looked away at that. "And I also know that Kara probably already talked to you about it," Lucy blushed now, and Alex smirked before continuing. "But I want to let you off the hook myself. You were being pressured. Yes, you made a crappy decision, but the important thing is that you went back on it. You helped Kara save us, and it has allowed me to reunite with my father. So... yeah, thank you." She finished and Lucy met her eyes again.

"Thank you." She said, quietly. "And... I am sorry." Lucy completed, sincerely. She'd been wanting to say those words for a while now. She'd already said them to Hank.

"Forgiven." Alex said, a small smile on her lips. Lucy felt a huge weight being lifted out of her shoulders, and she let herself relax against her couch, the same one she was often snuggled up with Kara. She smiled. A chuckle from across the room brought her back to her guest. "Kara really cares about you. A lot. And she's happier than I ever seen her before. She seems... freer somehow. And more confident." Apparently it was a Danver's ability to make her blush.

"I-I... I mean, I just..." Lucy tried and failed to say it wasn't her doing. It seemed the Danvers also took away her ability to form coherent phrases.

Alex laughed "I'm not saying that you're responsible for all of it. But... probably most of. You helped her find the confidence in herself that she needed." She said, in a gentle tone, and Lucy felt her chest fill with warmth.

"Thank you." And she meant it. Having the approval and support of one of the most important people in Kara's life was more than Lucy expected.

"Thank _you_. For caring about her so much. And for being there for her." Alex said.

"I love her." Lucy said, she had not told so in so many words to Kara yet; but Alex deserved to know.

"Good." Alex said, a satisfied grin on her face. "Cause I'm pretty sure she loves you too." Lucy's smile to that hurt her face.

They remained in a pleasant and happy silence for a while, before Alex chuckled again. Lucy looked at her inquisitively.

"You know what she said to me, at the start of the whole 'James fiasco' thing?" Alex asked, eyes shining with amusement. Lucy tilted her head in curiosity. "She said, and I quote 'she's gorgeous, smart, smells nice. Hell I wanna date her.'." When Alex finished, both of them were laughing, though Lucy also had very red cheeks. She was so gonna bring this up next time she saw her girlfriend.

They talked nonsense for a few more minutes before Alex left to rejoin her family.

When Kara came by later that evening for her daily visit, Lucy went straight into her arms and kissed her fondly.

"What was that for?" Kara had asked, breathlessly when they separated. The fact that she could leave a Kryptonian breathless made her feel a little more than smug, by the way.

"I love you." Lucy said simply, a happy grin on her face. If Kara's normal smiles seemed like they came from the sun, the one she gave now was the sun itself.

"I love you." Kara's response was all that was said between them for a long time that day.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ta-da!

...did you guys like it? ^^'''

Hope you did!

Take care =)


	9. Do You Still Have It?

"Lucy?" Kara called her, voice barely above a whisper, but Lucy knew there was something wrong. Kara was very hesitant, and she hadn't been like this with her since long before they started dating.

"What's wrong, Kara?" Lucy asked just as quietly, but turning on her girlfriend's arms so she could look at her. Kara would not meet her eyes.

"There's nothing wrong... I just..." Kara mumbled. Okay there was definitely something odd here.

Frowning, Lucy raised her hand to Kara's cheek to make the other woman face her, but to no avail. While her head was directed to Lucy, her eyes were anywhere else.

"Kara, talk to me. You say nothing's wrong but you refuse to meet my eyes" Lucy said, pleadingly. She was really getting worried here.

Kara's eyes quickly met hers after that.

"There is nothing wrong, Luce, I swear." Kara said, using her pet name and reaching to hold her hand with her own.

"Then what's the matter?" Lucy asked, a little calmer.

Kara's eyes left hers again, though her hand stayed in place. With a stronger grip though.

"Kara?" Lucy prompted.

"I just..." Kara started but stopped herself. Lucy frowned again. What was going on here.

"Kara, it's me. You can talk to me about anything. At all."

Kara briefly glance at her again, before looking away.

Lucy was about to let an exasperated sigh when she felt something off with her hand. Her palm jn Kara's cheek was warm... warmer than it should be... because Kara's cheeks were warm.

"Kara...are...are you blushing?! Lucy asked, incredulous. Why was she blushing? They were both in bed, but they had done plenty of things on it before and Kara had not blushed then (after the first few times). And besides, they were clothed right now. Mostly.

Her palm got even warmer, which basically answered her question.

"I..." Kara staggered, but fell short of completing her sentence.

Lucy shook her head amused.

"Baby, why are you blushing? What did you want to ask me?" Lucy tried both questions, that probably had the same answer.

Kara took a deep breath and finally looked at Lucy.

"I...I was wondering if you still had your uniform..." Kara mumbled, so low Lucy had to strain to hear it.

And she was really not expecting that.

"M-My uniform? My dress blues?" Lucy asked, just to be sure. Kara nodded. "Well, yes, of course, but why... wait." Kara was blushing. They were in bed. And she was asking about her uniform. Lucy started to smile. "Baby? Do you want me to wear it next time we-" Lucy never completed her question because her girlfriend sat up in bed, turning away from her.

"Yes." Came the response, and it was so small that the mirth left Lucy for the moment. She sat up and put both her hands on Kara's face, trying to get the stubborn hero to look at her.

"Kara." Nothing. "Kara?" A softer tone earned a quick glance. "Baby, of course I'll wear it." She answered and that earned her a surprised and hopeful look.

"Really?" Kara asked and she sounded so unsure that Lucy gave her a quick kiss before answering.

"Of course." She smiled, and Kara did the same.

A few seconds later though, Lucy couldn't help asking.

"Why were you so embarrassed to ask me that?" Lucy asked, an amused expression on her face.

"I was afraid you'd find it weird!" Kara said, going back to doing her best to look anywhere but Lucy once more, even though both of Lucy's hands were still on either side of her face.

"Kara! Why would you think that I'd think it's weird? We've done it when you were wearing you Supergirl costume. Many times, in fact." Lucy said, happy to recollect those moments, and at the same time, trying really hard not to laugh because Kara was blushing, uncomfortable and serious.

"It's different! I didn't change it for... I-I was already wearing it at those times!" Kara said, running her hand through her hair, clearly frustrated.

"Which only means that I didn't have to ask." Lucy said, dropping one hand to Kara's neck.

Kara stopped.

"Y-you would have asked?" Kara sounded so unsure making the question that Lucy had to exert all of her hard earned self control to stop from laughing.

"Of course I would have, Kara. I...I fell in love with you as a person, but...well; have you seen yourself in that costume?" Lucy asked, this time allowing a small smirk to show on her face.

Kara blushed, and there was a small smile playing on her lips, but she still wouldn't meet Lucy's eyes.

"Kara, look at me." Lucy said calmly.

Kara hesitated.

"Baby, please look at me." Lucy tried again, and their eyes locked. "I said it before and I'll say it again. You can ask me anything. Talk to me about anything. Anytime. And I'll not laugh at it. I love you, Danvers. All of you. And I'll always be here for you. For whatever you need me. Fun and sad parts." She said the last bit with a smile and pressed a light kiss on Kara's lips. "Got it?" She asked.

Kara nodded and pressed another kiss on her lips, leaving their foreheads touching afterwards.

"I love you too." She said, her eyes showing the sentiment more than the words could. Lucy hoped the same could be said about hers. Actually, she knew it could.

After a few minutes of silence, both of them just enjoying the intimacy of the moment, Lucy brought them back to what had started all of this.

"So, is there anything you want to ask me?" Lucy posed her question with a smirk tugging on her lips, to which Kara answered in kind.

"I wanted to know if... if you still have your army uniform?" Kara asked again, a bit more confident this time. Though she was still biting her lower lip and the flush or her cheeks had not left entirely.

"Oh, yeah." Lucy answered. A huge grin on her face. She definitely did. And she looked forward to wearing it again.


	10. Did You Just Giggle? And Blush?

Heeey, how have you been? I know it hasn't really been so long so much happened here that I'm still a bit off . good stuff though, good stuff!

Did you guys see how Kara went to see if Lucy was alright in the last ep? =D (hey, we gotta grasp at whatever we can!)

Anyways, here is a little thing that happened after...what was discussed in the last fic, Do You Still Have It.

Hope you guys enjoy it, I know I did enjoy writing it! =D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What-Oh what could you possibly be smiling about at 8 o'clock in the morning, Kiera?" Miss Grant asked her assistant as soon as she got the cup from Kara's hand.

Kara knew she shouldn't. She _knew_ it would cause awkwardness all around her and no small degree of embarrassment for her, _but_ she couldn't help it: she giggled _and_ blushed. How could she not when she remembered last night?

Cat paused, eyes wide.

"Did you just _blush_? And giggle?" Cat asked, one eyebrow rising more than the other.

Well, again, how could she do anything but that when she recalled that a 'mission' had made her arrive at her place _after_ Lucy. When she saw Lucy wearing _it_.

"W-well, I just happen to think it's a beautiful morning, M-Miss Grant!" Kara said, a bit too fast, blush deepening.

Cat gave a pointed look at the window before looking back at her and Kara winced as she remembered that it was raining... Maybe Alex and Hank did have a point when they said she sucked at lying.

"I-I like the rain...?" Even to her, it sounded more like a question than a statement.

Cat looked unimpressed.

"Come on, Kiera, spill out, what happened for you to be more bubbly than your bubbly self with an added amount of red to your face?" Cat asked, one hand on her hip, and Kara was suddenly very aware that many people in the office were staring at them - including James, who was looking rather confused and curious. So much for her friends.

"I-I just...am...Miss Grant..." She said lamely, eyes darting towards the elevator in the vain hope that her own, private superhero (aka her girlfriend) would show up to save her again - which was silly because her girlfriend was at this moment at her work...where Kara had flew her, since they were both likely to be late if she hadn't... because they took a while getting up...because they went to sleep _very_ late... Just when her face was going back to the normal colour, it went back to bright red. She had to get a grip of her thoughts or her work day would be very, _very_ long.

"Aham..." Cat hummed, still staring at her and Kara fidgeted.

The 'ding' of the elevator made Kara turn with hope, but it was just Winn. Winn, that did not sense what was happening, Winn, that gave her a smile when he saw her. Winn, that should really have kept his mouth shut.

"Hey Kara, how did it go with Lucy last night? Managed to surprise her?" Winn asked. Kara had requested his help to find one of Lucy's favourite movies, which was rather old, so she could surprise her. They had found it yesterday. But as soon as Kara had seen Lucy in her _dress blues_ any thoughts of movies had flown right back the way she had just come in.

Cat's eyebrow went even higher than it was before, her mouth opening a little. Jame's eyes widened in a way that it would have been very funny if Kara was not so very uncomfortable at the moment. Snickers and low whistles could be heard from around the floor as Winn looked, rather confused, around.

Kara's blush reached new levels of red, probably previously unknown to human kind (and Kryptonians).

"Well, Kiera, who knew you had it in you... Or that Little Lane had it in her..." Cat said, still looking at her, eyes a bit wide. Kara looked away at the last part, fidgeting with her fingers and doing everything she could to not smile. Despite the mortifying situation, her mind kept wondering back... "The latter then, as it seems to be the case." Cat stated, trying, and failing, to look unimpressed. Kara shifted awkwardly on her spot.

The snickers grew loud again, but one glare from Cat was enough to quieten the whole room, when she looked back at Kara, she didn't quite meet her eyes. Kara took the opportunity.

"I-I should get back to work, Miss Grant." Kara said, praying that she could just go back to her desk, send an angry (not really) message to her girlfriend saying it was all her fault (and that she really didn't regret anything, when can they repeat it) and spend the rest of the day trying to avoid everyone's eyes.

"Yes. You should." Miss Grant said, clearing her throat and spinning on the spot, heading straight to her office and closing the glass door behind her. As soon as the doors were closed, Kara heard her murmur under her breath "Well played, Lane. Well played..." The older blond woman walked towards her chair and set down, starting the computer up. "To the victor the spoils..."

Kara frowned at the comment and made a mental note to ask Lucy about it later; she had other, more pressing things to say to her girlfriend right now. Once more realising all the looks on her back, she made her way to her desk as quickly as possible without superspeed. Halfway to it, Kara heard James say under his breath, amusement clearly showing "Go Lucy...".

It took everything she had not to trip.

As soon as she sat down, she pulled out her phone to send a text.

 _I love you...but I blame you..._

 _What happened, babe?_

 _Lucy! This is not funny! Miss Grant grilled me about why I was so happy this morning... in front of everyone here!_

 _Oh? And why were you so happy this morning, Miss Danvers?_

 _Luuuuuuuuuce!_

 _Haha relax baby, it could have been worse..._

 _...How?_

 _You could not be a Kryptonian that also didn't own any turtlenecks._

 _..._

 _I mean, if that was the case, Cat wouldn't even have had to ask..._

 _..._

 _It is a shame that I couldn't leave any visible marks... and you know it wasn't for the lack of trying, you seem to have rather enjoyed that I tried so much...Though I may have found a way..._

 _..._

 _By the way, it was lucky I didn't have to wear a turtleneck myself, because there was a formal meeting today, so I had to wear my uniform, and a turtleneck would not do._

 _Lucy..._

 _Yes, dear?_

 _What time do you get off?_

 _As soon as it takes you to fly here to pick me up ;)_

If Cat had not been so distressed, this would definitely been the moment where she found out Kara was Supergirl. After all, nobody can reach the elevator that fast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you liked it! =D

Do comment, it helps me want to write! =)


	11. Tell Me You Didn't

So! After many people asked me for it (thank you for that btw ^^), here it is:

A double date! 8D

...sort of...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"Do you really think it's a good idea?"_

 _"Well, I...I think so, yeah..."_

 _"Kaaaaal..."_

 _"Listen, it's too late to back down now, right? I mean... we have superpowers... I think we can make it through the evening..."_

 _"Yes, well, I don't know how they'll help us tonight, unless it's to fly away in opposite directions as fast as we can before they kill us..."_

 _"Hahaha, it'll be fine, Kara. I'll see you soon."_

 _"Yeah... See you..."_

Kara disconnected the call just in time to see Lucy coming out of her (their) room, fully dressed and ready to go.

"Hey, who was that?" Lucy asked, smiling at her.

The superhero could not help the big smile that came on her face when she saw her girlfriend. Black dress hugging her in all the right places, light makeup that accentuates her eyes, and heels just high enough to leave her on the exact height that all Kara has to do to kiss her is incline her head down slightly. Something of which she took full advantage of, as soon as Lucy was in arms length.

Sooner than she'd like to, Kara broke the kiss, giggling when Lucy mumbled a protest. As much as she'd like to take her time right now, the evening would be awkward enough without them arriving late... and possibly dishevelled.

"Why'd you stop?" Lucy asked, hands still around Kara's neck.

Kara laughed and gave her a peck on the lips before stepping away from the embrace, and heading to the door. "We have reservations, Luce..." Kara said and she regretted the second she did, because then Lucy was smirking and it made her blush.

"It would not be the first time we were late, Supergirl..." She said slyly, approaching the door slowly.

" _Major_ Lane!" Kara said, blush brighter than before, but a smile was playing on her lips.

Lucy laughed and got her car keys. "Alright, alright, let's go." Kara closed the door and they headed out. "Tomorrow is Friday, there will plenty of time later." Lucy said over her shoulder, grinning, and Kara forced a smile. That would be wonderful... if Lucy did not make her fly back home, alone, and sleep on the couch after dinner.

Once they were in the car, Lucy asked the question Kara had kinda hoped she'd forgotten about.

"So, who were you talking to on the phone?"

Kara shifted uncomfortably. She was not going to lie to Lucy, but she wasn't sure what the best approach was here... Lucy was behind the wheel right now after all.

"Well...you see... when I made the reservations...it was not just for the two of us..." Kara wriggled her hands together.

"What...what do you mean? We're meeting someone?" Lucy asked, only curious and confused so far, eyes still on the road. So far, so good.

"Yeah...kinda of... two people?" Kara answered, looking at her girlfriend from the corner of her eye.

"So we're going for a double date?" Lucy asked, amused, with an eyebrow up. Eyes still on the road.

"Yes...?" Kara mumbled.

Lucy chuckled. "Alright, but with whom? As far as I know, nobody we know is da-..." She stopped mid-sentence and Kara closed her eyes.

"Kara...?" Lucy asked, voice tight, as if the words had to struggled out of clenched teeth - which was probably true.

"Y-yeah?" Kara whispered.

"Tell me you didn't." Lucy all but ordered. But Kara would never lie to Lucy

"Hum..." Was Kara's only answer as she looked out of the window.

The light in front of them went red and Lucy stopped the car. She reached out and touched Kara's chin to make their eyes connect. Even though she was angry, her touch was gentle.

"Please tell me, that I am _not_ going to see my sister and your cousin when I park in front of the restaurant." Lucy said, clearly struggling not to rise her voice.

"Light's green..." Kara said quickly, looking in the opposite direction of her pissed off girlfriend. Before she did, she saw Lucy's eyes narrow, as she put the car in motion once more.

"Give me one good reason for me not to turn this car around, right now." Lucy said, hands clenching the wheel with way more force than necessary.

"W-Well... I..." Kara stopped and took a deep breath, trying to remember all the reasons she and Kal had discussed over the phone on why this could be a good idea... she could not remember most of them. She knew she should have sunbathed this morning. She took another deep breath before looking at Lucy. "Well, you said that you'd like to be closer to your sister again, and Lois may have said the same thing to Kal, and well this is a way for you guys to talk without all that pressure, because Kal and I will be there as well. And that's another thing, I mean... I love you...and Kal loves Lois, and we are cousins... Kal and I.. and you and Lois are sisters, and I mean, I want us all to get along together, you know. Kal is my only blood family left and I just-" She was not sure how much longer she'd have continued talking if it wasn't for another red light and Lucy pulling her for a kiss, shutting her up quite effectively.

They broke away as soon as the lights were green again, and Lucy started driving. Kara waited in silence for while, before Lucy sighed and shifted in her sit.

"I understand why you did it... and why it's important to you. I love you too, and I promise I will try my best to make this evening go well." She said, extending her hand to grasp Kara's, who returned the pressure immediately. "I...you could have told me before though, you didn't have to be this sneaky."

It was Kara's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I'm serious... with your puppy eyes, I'd probably have given in anyways...after a while." She said with a small grin and Kara blushed. With one last squeeze on Kara's hand, Lucy let it go so she could park the car.

Kara quickly got out to make her way around the car (a little bit faster than she should, but she felt it was necessary at the moment) to help Lucy out the other door. It seemed to work, for her girlfriend's smile grew a bit bigger, as she took Kara's offered hand and climbed off the car.

"Wait." Lucy frowned and Kara's froze. "Did Lois agree to this?" She asked, eyes narrowed.

Kara shifted on her feet and pulled Lucy with her towards their destination, feeling her girlfriend's eyes on the back of her head. They stopped together, side by side when the doors came into view.

In front of the restaurant, wearing a similar expression of anger and indignation as her sister, was Lois Lane. Kal was right by her side, shifting uncomfortable on his feet, much the same way Kara felt like doing right now.

"Kara... you're sleeping on the couch." Lucy muttered under her breath and both Kara and Kal winced. Her cousin shot her an understanding glance, which told her that Lois had probably said the exact same thing to him.

This was gonna be a long night...

xxxxxxxxxx

This one will have another chapter!

That is, if you want to see how the double date goes. Do you? =)


	12. It Might Run in the Family

Heey! Boy, was this hard to write! So much pressure x.x

I created a build up and was really afraid I couldn't follow through with it...hopefully, I managed! I hope you guys like it =)

xxxx

"Hey Kal" Kara greeted her cousin a little too excitedly and gave him a hug, which was promptly reciprocated.

Lucy stood awkwardly looking at her sister. "Hey, Lois." She said. She had promised she'd try to behave...for Kara. Besides, the last time they'd seen each other it had not been so bad. She hadn't felt like throwing coffee at her sister nor running away. And when Kara had shown up to pick her up (check if they were both alive), the introductions had gone swiftly. Though that make be what gave Kara this _brilliant_ idea so Lucy was not sure she was still happy about it.

"Hi Lucy." Lois said, and after a moment's hesitation, she reached out to pull Lucy in a awkward, if sincere, hug. After Lucy pulled back she saw a rather annoying smirk on Kara lip that made her narrow her eyes and turn her attention to Clark, while her girlfriend said hi to Lois.

"Clark, it's good to see you again." She said extending her hand.

"It's wonderful to see you as well, Lucy. " He answered taking her hand and squeezing it gently, a big and happy smile on his face. Apparently the super-cousins were rather happy with what they had planned despite the threat of sleeping on the couch - Lucy was sure her sister would have said something similar.

"So...Have you been waiting long?" Kara asked as they made their way towards the double doors.

"Not really." Kal said, and there was a small silence as they were sited and ordered their drinks.

"Everything alright in Metropolis?" Kara asked.

"Yep, no major crisis for a while now." Clark answered.

"That's good." The blond superhero commented. Lucy and Lois were kept looking at either their dates or their plates.

"National city?" Clark asked after a few seconds, and Lucy saw him looking between the two sisters.

"All fine, thankfully." Kara smiled, but her eyes followed the same path her cousin's did.

Lucy reigned in a sigh. She had promised she'd try, but she had no idea what to say. One quick look at Lois was enough to confirm that her sister was in the same boat.

Thankfully, a waiter came up to deliver their drinks and relieve them of the awkwardness. For a while.

"So..." Lois started, fidgeting with the wine glass. "How much trouble is Kara in?" She finally asked, looking at Kara first and then Lucy. The director raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry?" Lucy asked.

"Come on, Lucy. Smallville here is definitely about to find out just how comfortable is the couch." Lois answered, smirking.

Lucy felt her own lips twitching, wanting to smile. She lost her battle when the cousins shifted uncomfortably. Without looking, she could tell that Kara was glancing at her from under her eyelashes giving Lucy her best puppy-eyed look. Ignoring her girlfriend, Lucy answered her sister.

"I might have sentenced her to the same fate." She said simply, and Lois laughed.

"To the Lane sisters, knowing how to keep the supers on the line." Lois raised her glass, and Lucy meet it with her own, chuckling.

"You'd think they'd know better by now." Lucy said, after she took a sip of the wine, glancing Kara's way. Her girlfriend was pouting, but there was an undeniable glimmer of amusement in her eyes that made Lucy reach out with her free hand to grab Kara's, who gave an almost unperceivable smile as she laced their fingers together.

"Guess all the time under the sun might have taken some powers away from them." Lois said slyly, putting her glass down and bumping her shoulders with Clark.

"Hey!" Both cousins said at the same time, tone mock hurt.

"Such as the ability to make up a convincing lie to the boss." Lucy said, looking at Kara with an amused grin.

"The lie was not that bad..." The blond woman started to say, but Lucy raised an eyebrow and she stopped.

"What did you come up with, Kara?" Clark asked. Kara looked at him like he might be her salvation.

"Well... I might have said that... I'd just remembered that I had cooked something that morning and couldn't remember if I'd turned off my oven so I need to leave real quick..." She mumbled.

Clark's eyes widened and Lois started laughing really hard, which prompted Lucy to follow.

"It's... It's not that bad, Kara... Really?" Clark tried to say, but the barely contained grin on his face was a dead tell.

"Kaaaal!" Kara whined, looking betrayed.

"I'm sorry, Kara, but...well...that was..." Clark was clearly trying to come up with a way to say 'horrible' without offending his cousin and coming up short.

"Like you're any better, Clarkie. Tell them what you said to Perry two weeks ago." Lois said, taking another sip of her wine. Clark blushed.

"I...it was..." Clark started and Kara was now looking at him with a defiant expression on her face. Lucy bit her lip to stop herself from laughing already. "I said that I'd forgotten I was having a party that night and need to buy drinks to put on the fridge so they'd be cold in time..."

Lucy's and Kara's expressions were the picture of astonishment, before they both started to laugh. Hard. With Lois following up.

"It was not as bad as yours, Kara!" Kal tried to say, but there was a smile tugging at his lips.

"It was just as horrifying, Clark. Sorry." Lucy said, still laughing. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Kara giving Clark a smug look before she frowned, actually registering what Lucy said.

"It might run in the family." Lois said, trying to control herself.

"I'm starting to think that it might actually be a superpower of theirs." Lucy quipped. The two superheroes pouted, causing the sisters laughter to start up again.

As the laughter drifted out, the conversation started to flow easily between the four of them throughout the meal, and Lucy allowed herself to relax, fingers going back to tightly interlace with Kara's whenever she had a free hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So..." Kara started once they were on the car again, and Lucy was putting it into drive. 'Do I still have to sleep on the couch?" She asked, teeth biting her lower lip.

Lucy bit the inside of her cheeks to stop herself from smiling, and pretended to think seriously about it.

"Well... it is a bit chilly today, so..." She dragged out, but she could already see the happy smile growing on her girlfriend's face and Lucy lost the fight against her own grin. "I guess I could use a warm Kryptonian by my side." She finished, glancing briefly at Kara.

"Of course, Director Lane." Kara said simply, smile still in place, as she reached over to grasp Lucy's free hand in a warm hold.

It had been a rather good, if unexpected, night.

xxxx

So... leave me a comment to tell what you thought of it =)

And to give me ideas for another chapter (if you want one) cause I've no idea what to write now for them! 8D

Take care!


	13. It's Kinda Cliché

Hey!

I just started on my Masters thesis so it'll take longer for me to make updates, but keep the ideas and reviews coming! =D

Thank to whoever gave me the idea for this one, my memory sucks and I don't remember who it was x.x

Anyways! I hope you guys like it! =)

xxxx

"She's gonna be okay, Kara. In fact, she'll probably be up in a few minutes." Her sister's voice, normally so soothing and calming to her, was not helping much this time.

"But she was hurt. She w-was shot, Alex..." Kara forced herself to say the words, still staring at the medbay window at her girlfriend's sleeping form. "And it's my-"

"Kara, she works at the DEO. Getting shot is, unfortunately, something that is very likely to happen to anyone working here basically every day. It is not your fault." Alex said, coming up to her side and wrapping an arm around her. Kara let her head fall on her sister's shoulder, accepting the comfort.

"But if I'd gotten here soon-" Kara started to say, only to be interrupted once more.

"Kara, you got here as fast as you could and you helped us take control of the situation. If anything, the fact that you arrived so soon allowed Lucy to be taken into surgery fast enough that the wound might not even leave a scar." Alex said, dropping her hand atop Kara's and squeezing her tighter.

They were silent for a while. Kara focused on the steady beat of Lucy's heart on the other room. Steady. Strong. She was alive. She was fine.

"I just...I was so scared when I saw her lying there. I could hear her heart, but I could also smell and see the blood around her shoulder. I didn't know if she was gonna be alright, b-but I couldn't do anything. There were aliens still all around the DEO and I saw it in her eyes that she wanted me to help the fight a-and I... I..." Kara took a shuddering breath.

"And you fought. Just like she wanted you to, because you knew it was the right thing to do. She was still awake, with a pistol on her hand and shooting whenever she could. You did the right thing, Kara." Alex said, hand going up and down on Kara's arm. That and Lucy's increasingly strong heartbeat were finally calming the superhero.

"She had passed out when it was over..." Kara mumbled, frowning, and Alex chuckled.

"Well, your girlfriend is stubborn. She had just been shot, and though it was not fatal, she was losing blood. And she'd probably hit her head before. She should have just laid there, but our boss would never just do that, would she?"Alex said, really amused. Kara supposed that was fine... Lucy was well, after all. She snorted.

"Kettle, this is pot. You're black." The Kryptonian said, and the arm that was around her left so a hand could hit her shoulder.

"Be quiet, Supergirl. Like you are any different." Alex said laughing, and starting for the door. "She'll wake up soon, Kara. Go inside and tell her drinks are on me next time, when she comes to it."

"I will." Kara said, moving towards the medbay's door. "And Alex..." She called out to her sisters, just before the older woman closed the door. "Thank you..." Kara said simply, knowing Alex would understand.

Her sister smiled softly. "Anytime, Kara."

The door closed and Kara took a deep breath to steady herself before opening the door that'd let her be near her girlfriend.

The smell of antiseptics and other meds filled her senses for a few seconds before she regained control and closed the door behind her. Looking over at the still form of her girlfriend, Kara walked towards the bed, trying not to make any noise.

The fact that she looked completely at ease gave Kara some comfort. She didn't appear to be in pain.

Kara carefully sat down at the bed, on Lucy's side, fingers touching the human's cheeks slightly, smiling when she felt the warmth there. Kara x-rayed the shoulder where Lucy had gotten hit and it was completely clean of any bullet parts. She had no reason to doubt the medical team at the DEO, but it made her feel better to see it for herself.

Looking intently at the woman she loved more than anything else in the world (or universe, really), Kara started to lean down, removing her hand from Lucy's face.

As lightly as she could, Kara pressed her lips to Lucy's, the warmth on them making her relax further. Just as she was about to pull back, she felt a return of the soft pressure she was giving. Pulling back after hesitating for a second and opening her eyes, she was meet with the green one's of her girlfriend, looking groggily at her.

"K-kara..." She whispered, and Kara felt the remaining tension in her body dissipate at hearing her name coming from Lucy, as light as it was.

"Hey, Lucy..." She answered softly, one hand coming up to push the hair away from her girlfriend's face. It stayed there, fingers running slowly through her locks.

"How long have I been out?" She asked, eyes closing again as her head turned, seeking more contact with Kara's hand.

"A couple of hours. We got you here as soon as the situation was contained. It was over rather quickly. No one was severely injured... a few were shot, but everyone will make full recovery. Including you." Kara said, voice still low. She knew Lucy would have asked all of those questions, but Kara didn't want to have her overtaxing herself worrying. It was easier to just give her a 'report'.

"Good... all thanks to Supergirl..." Lucy whispered, a grin playing on her lips. Kara chuckled softly.

"How are you feeling?" She asked after a while.

"I'm alright. No pain...yet. The meds are working." Lucy said. "Just... keep doing that with your hand for a while...please." She asked, and Kara grinned.

"Of course." She answered. Kara would stay like this forever if it Lucy wished her to.

A comfortable silence enveloped them, and Kara thought Lucy had gone back to sleep, until she let out a low chuckle.

"It's kinda cliché, isn't it?" Lucy said, a small, serene smile on her face.

"What is?" Kara asked, fingers brushing Lucy's hair over and over again.

"Waking up to true love's kiss..." The director mumbled, eyes still closed.

Kara's face split into a smile.

"True Love, huh?" She asked, chuckling slightly. This human tale had always fascinated (and confused - how is a kiss a sure means to say if you are 'true love' or not? That made no sense...).

"Well, your kiss did wake me up, so..." Lucy said, smile getting a little bigger.

Kara chuckled again.

"True." She said, hand dropping to caress Lucy's cheek.

"And you did literally sweep me off my feet, and saved me, quite a few times. You don't have a white steed, but I rather like your red blue style better..." Lucy continued, opening her eyes, and Kara couldn't help laughing.

"I think the meds are making you high, Luce..." She said, trying to sound worried, though her voice and smile probably broke the effect.

"Hum...maybe... It's still true though..." She mumbled, reaching up with her uninjured arm to touch Kara's cheek. The hand not touching Lucy's cheek covered the one on her face.

"You did the same to me... just as many times." Kara said quietly.

"I always did prefer a relationship of equals." Lucy said, and Kara grinned at her. She kissed Lucy's palm, before putting it back on her own cheek. Her steady pulse bringing further warmth to Kara's chest.

They stayed in silence for a while, just looking at each other's.

"I love you." They both broke the silence at the same time, giving each other the same happy grin because of it.

"See? True love..." Lucy mumbled.

"I'm taking you off the meds." Kara said.

"You denying it?" Her girlfriend asked, and Kara didn't even hesitate in giving an answer.

"No."

"Good, so come here and kiss me again." Lucy all but ordered, the smile on her face taking away any seriousness of the situation.

"Yes, ma'am." Kara answered, before bending down to close the distance between them.

No matter how cliché and nonsensical it was. Kara couldn't believe they were anything other than 'true love'. Whatever it was that it meant.

xxxx

I'm stressed as heck because of the thesis, and cute comments help a looooot! =D

Write them, please! ^^


	14. Sort of Present

Hello everyone! =D You still alive? I am...somehow... tell me, WHY did I decide to do a Masters?! And WHY am I already thinking about PhD? Argh *bangs head against the wall*

I'm sorry it took this long for an update (almost a month...huh...) but inspiration didn't come, then a bunch of academic (I hate myself) books and then General Danvers week and bam. Time flies. Still I did it! Wrote a new chapter!

As always, comments help me remain sane 8D...and to give me ideas for the next fic!

Thanks for the one who gave me this idea, I'm sorry about not remembering names x.x

Anyways, I hope you like it! ^^

xxx

Lucy's birthday had been a few days ago, during the week. However, due to the busy days that the DEO had had, they decided to post pone the celebration to Friday night - that way, all of their friends could be there. It wasn't so much as a 'party' as an overly indulgent game night with the purpose of celebrating Lucy's birthday... with more people. Okay, maybe it was a party. Kara was not thinking straight, she was nervous about what'd happen after the party. But more about that later.

They welcomed everyone into their apartment (Kara didn't remember the last time she'd been to hers. She was hoping to put it on sale tomorrow), Kal and Lois, James, Winn, Alex, Susan and even J'onn. So...yeah, maybe more of a gathering then a party.

"Kara, it's perfect. Just what I want, a not so quiet night with our friends." Lucy had told her with a happy smile, kissing her before Kara could worry more.

So there they were, eating pizza, drinking beer and talking. And laughing. A lot.

"I still think it's funny how marvellously you pulled a Korrasami!" Winn said, at one point making Kara chuckle, and everyone look confused.

"We pulled a what?" Lucy asked, looking at her girlfriend, who just blushed.

"A Korrasami. Korra and Asami are characters form a series called Legend of Korra. In the first seasons they were pinning-slash-dating a guy named Mako, then in the last one they started dating each other. It was really cute." Everyone laughed at that, including James who'd face palmed.

"Awww, look at you calling us cute, Winnie." Lucy said, making everyone laugh again and Winn flush bright red at the nickname. "So we're not the original, huh?" Lucy mock pouted looking at Kara, who just grinned at her, hugging her tighter.

"Well, we didn't take 4 seasons or years, and I'm really happy for that." Kara said, and Lucy hummed in agreement, before giving her a kiss.

"So...did this Mako find a new, straight, girlfriend?" James asked, throwing the whole room into laughter again. "I'm serious!"

"It was hilarious really," Clark had said, coming up beside Kara and putting an arm around his cousin. "I got a call with this one speaking so fast even I didn't understand. All because she was panicking over her first date with Lucy." Everyone laughed at that, especially Lucy. Kara, however, was not amused.

"Kaaaaaaal!" She whined.

"What? It was cute! And it's Lucy's birthday, this story is my present to her!" Clark said, grinning at her. Not meeting anyone's eyes, specially not her girlfriend's, Kara burrowed her face on Kal's shoulder.

"So, Alex! Who do you think has the most embarrassing stories about their little sisters?" Lois asked, sitting across from Alex, loud enough for everyone to hear. Kara and Lucy's eyes went wide and they turned rapidly towards their sisters (along with everyone in the room).

Alex smirked, glancing Kara's way for a second, before leaning forward on her seat. "I don't know, Lois, but I think we can find out right here, and now. We still have a few hours until the cake and I for one always loved a competition." Alex said, in a tone of voice that Kara dubbed 'evilAlex'. There was a reason for that.

"You're not the only one" said Clark, glancing at Lois before looking at Kara and Lucy with a mix of an apology and amusement on his face.

 _Traitor..._

"Did you ever hear about how their relationship came to be known to the whole office?" James asked the room, sitting across from Lois and Clark.

Kara eyes went wide and her cheeks the colour of her cape, while Lucy started to laugh. Hard.

"Luuuce!" Kara said, looking at her girlfriend.

"Sorry, baby. But I can't help it! The first time you told me it was funny enough...it still is." She said, an amused smile on her face. Kara pouted as James started telling the story. The pout rapidly went away when Lucy whispered on her ear "We can do an encore of the night before, as a way to make it up to you." Nodding eagerly, it was Kara's turn to laugh at the face Kal made at hearing it from across the room.

"Instead of embarrassing the two of you, I'll just propose a toast." J'onn said, getting up and raising a glass towards Lucy, who gave him a gentle smile. "I dare say that your relationship with most in this room did not start well, but that changed the minute you stepped up to help rescue Alex and I. Since then, you became an essential part of the DEO and not just because of your title. You've proved your worth time and time again and we are very fortunate to have you as director. Happy Birthday" J'onn said with a proud smile, and Kara knew that Lucy was fighting back tears, specially as everyone joined in the toast and Alex, Susan and herself said 'hear hear'.

"Thank you, J'onn. For everything..." Lucy said, heartfelt.

"It is the truth. And it doesn't hurt that you're probably the only one Kara actually listens to. I believe the humans have a word for that?" J'onn said, a grin in her face and Kara's eyes went wide.

"I believe it's whipped, sir." Susan said, smirking.

"Hey!" Kara said, indignant as everyone started laughing.

"Relax, baby. They are only kidding." Lucy said, still chuckling, kissing her cheek.

Kara's mouth snapped shut after that, resulting in more laughter. She pouted.

After the cake the conversations started to die out, and one by one, their guests started leaving. And Kara got increasingly nervous. Alex was the last one to go, giving her a tight hug and saying once more that her worries were for nothing, good luck and send me a text as soon as possible. Then she'd turned to Lucy to hug her as well.

"Happy birthday again, Lucy." Alex said once the hug broke. It made Kara so happy that they were getting along well. Her sister was not an affectionate person (except with her), and to see her hugging Lucy, warmed Kara's heart. Alex was acting as if she already knew the outcome of today... which according to her, she did, but still, it was nice.

"Thank you, Alex." Lucy said, and once Alex disappeared in the elevator, she closed the door, turning back to Kara.

They were finally alone.

Kara looked at Lucy with a nervous and sweet smile on her face. It was time.

"I have... one more... sort of present for you..." Kara said, shifting on her feet.

Lucy smirked at her, one eyebrow raised. "And it required everyone else to leave? Oh, I wonder what it is..." Her tone was suggestive and Kara couldn't help blushing. Even after so long together, Lucy could still make her as red as Rao.

"That's not what I mean... yet..." Kara said the last bit under her breath, but the light laughter in front of her told her that Lucy had heard.

"Okay, you got me curious, Supergirl. What is this 'sort of present' that required us to be alone?" Her girlfriend asked her, coming close enough to wrap her arms around Kara's neck and peck her lips.

"I... Would you like to fly with me? For a bit? It is nice outside..." Kara asked. Was she shaking? Rao, she hoped not.

"Of course, I'd love to. You know I never pass up an opportunity to fly with you." Lucy said. She seemed about to step away, but Kara stopped her, arms circling the shorter woman's waist and pulling her closer. "You're not changing?" Lucy asked.

Kara just shook her head, not trusting her voice. Tightening her hold, she started floating towards the window and out of their apartment.

Lucy had chosen a nice place to live. It was close to a park, full of thick trees that would protect them from being seen... Though Kara was planning to go high enough that no one would actually be able to tell that it was two people floating around the city.

"May I ask where are we going?" Lucy asked after a while, head resting against Kara's heart.

"You'll see." Kara said, simply. After a few short moments, they were flying above CatCo's building. All around them the city was lit up. Kara could hear everything from here. Good and bad. It was... scary, but empowering. An experience Kara never wanted to let go. She looked at the woman in her arms. Quite like Lucy made her feel.

"What do you see when you look down, Luce? What do you feel when you do?" Kara asked in a low voice. It was calm up there, if Kara didn't focus on the city itself, and she was sure Lucy couldn't hear a thing.

Lucy looked around them, pushing herself a bit away from Kara to be able to look, trusting in the arms around her waist. After a while, Lucy looked back at Kara, her expression a little confused, but a smile graced her lips.

"I see a busy city. Full of people going about their lives. I feel... I feel calm. The city sounds don't reach here. It's refreshing. And yet... looking down at all of this, all these people, it's... a powerful image. It's breathtaking to see the city like this, to be able to see this. I don't know how to explain..." Lucy said, shaking her head and chuckling. Kara smiled.

"Is it scary?" She asked.

"Well, I am standing hundreds of feet in the air, so there is a thrill...but I know that you'd never, ever, drop me." Lucy answered, a fond smile on her face and Kara's grew bigger.

"Never." She promised, kissing Lucy. It helped her calm down. "You know... it's kind of what I feel when I'm with you." Kara said, and Lucy looked at her intrigued. Taking a deep breath, Kara continued. "I feel empowered by your trust, by your love. It's breathtaking to see how much you love me, how much you want to stay with me. Sometimes I still can't believe it. And sometimes it makes me scared that it's all a dream. That I might lose you."

"Kara..." Lucy interrupted her, hand leaving Kara's neck to cup her cheek.

"But I know, I've come to believe wholeheartedly that you'll never leave me, not willingly." Kara said with conviction, and Lucy grinned at her. "I love you... so much, Lucy..." Kara whispered.

"I love you too, Kara. Very much so." Lucy said, both hands cupping Kara's face now.

Kara smiled. "I brought you here, on top of CatCo for many reasons...do you remember that day you came to pick me up for lunch?" Kara asked.

Lucy snorted, "And Cat wouldn't let me? Yes, I do."

Kara chuckled at that. "But we did have lunch together... and on that day, you said... you said that you'd never let anyone get in the way of 'us'. It was the first time we acknowledged an 'us'. So... it seemed fitting. For that and all other reasons." She said, lowering them down.

"Fitting for what, Kara?" Lucy asked, and Kara smiled at her.

As soon as their feet touched the rooftop of the building, Kara used her superspeed to light all the candles previously arranged in the shape of a heart (cliché, yes, but Kara couldn't help herself).

"K-Kara?"

She was in front of Lucy once more, grasping her left hand in her right.

"I love you, Lucy. And I know we're forever... as you said, we're 'true love'." Kara started, Lucy chuckled at that, her free hand coming up in front of her smile as tears gathered around her eyes.

"I'd like to make it official, if you would. So... I kinda of have a question." Kara said, heart beating as fast as Lucy's. She knelt down and with her free hand, opened a velvet box containing a beautiful engagement ring she had made with Alex's help, made with the metal from her necklace. It was simple and smooth, since neither she nor Alex were exactly expert ring makers, but it glowed brightly under the moonlight.

"Lucy Lane, will you marry me?" Kara could have made a big speech, but it was already a miracle that she hadn't stumbled over all she had already said... and the truth was, and she knew it to be true for Lucy as well as looked into her eyes, there was nothing else that needed to be said. Except the answer.

Alex had been right... there was no reason to be nervous.

"Yes, Kara. Of course I'll marry you." Lucy said, smile lighting up her whole face, and free hand trying to dry the tears spreading over her cheek.

Kara grinned the biggest grin she'd ever had. With trembling fingers, and tears of her own running down her face, she got the ring and slid it on Lucy's finger.

It took less than a heartbeat, and Lucy was throwing her arms around Kara's neck at the same time Kara got up and wrapped her arms around Lucy's waist, twirling her around and rising, high into the sky one more, laughing the whole way up. As soon as she stopped, she cupped Lucy's face with one hand, to look deep into her still wet eyes. Hers were as well. The grin was hurting her face but she didn't care, and she imagined Lucy was feeling exactly the same.

"I love you, Lucy." She said.

"I love you too, Kara"

"Did you like your sort of other present?" Kara asked sheepishly and Lucy laughed, her smile growing impossibly wider.

"I did, very much." Was all Lucy said, before pulling her for a deep, fond kiss, and her whole body relaxed, moulding itself around her fiancée's smaller frame.

They just floated there, lost into each other and their newfound bliss, not a care in the word, for countless minutes.

"Love?" Lucy whispered, forehead touching hers. Kara only hummed. "Take us home? Fast?" Lucy said, the last word more urgently, and Kara smirked widely.

"As my fiancée wishes." She said, before speeding them towards their apartment, more than ready to finish celebrating this wonderful day.


	15. You

Aaaand it's been over a month...haha...sorry XD Hope you're all well!

But my masters' dissertation is reaaaally taking up a lot of my time. Good news is: I'm halfway through it! (the typing part..then there is the whole editing, but I don't wanna think about that now...)

So, this is a superfluff fluffyness, to make your days fluffy! Hope you enjoy and please comment! I need comments to keep me going (masters and fic wise)!

Take care everyone =)

xxxxxxxx

They were on their couch, with a blanket thrown carelessly over their stretched bodies- Kara was more than enough as a source of warmth. The TV was on in the background, but Lucy honestly had no recollection of what they had put on; her mind was solely focused on her fiancée. Her fiancée. She was still on high, a week after the proposal, but she couldn't help it. She was just so happy. And it was all thanks to Kara. The beautiful alien that had turned her life around the second she first met her. From the moment she gave her that smile that could rival the sun in warmth.

"What are you thinking about?" Kara asked, voice low as to not break the mood. They had been looking in each other's eyes for longer than Lucy cared to count. And as cliché and sappy as the situation was, Lucy couldn't care less. She had already dropped the 'true love' bomb, what was gazing at each other's eyes for long moments, in the quiet of night?

"You" Lucy answered, smiling.

Kara blushed, and Lucy had to chuckle at that. Even after dating for so long, after getting engaged, the superhero still blushed when Lucy said things like this (Kara managed to get her to blush as well, but that's neither here nor there).

"Me?" Kara asked, a grin forming on her face despite the blush.

"You say that as if you're surprised." Lucy said, her smile growing larger. She looked adoringly at Kara as she raised a hand to tuck a strand of blond hair behind her fiancée's ear.

"No, I... what about me?" Kara spluttered out, biting her lower lip.

Lucy's eyes strayed down for a second, before focusing on the Kryptonian's eyes again. Sue her.

"About you as a person." She answered softly, and Kara looked adorably confused at that. "About how you changed my life, so completely from the first time we met."

"Wheeeen I had a crush on your ex-boyfriend?" Kara asked, amused and still biting her lip. Now, however, there was a happy glint in her eyes, making Lucy chuckle again.

"Yes, wheeeen you had a crush on my ex-boyfriend." Lucy shook her head slightly, drawing the hand that was on Kara's hair to her cheek and caressing it. Her fiancée leaned on her touched, smiling fully again.

"But you continued to do so. Both with and without the uniform. You changed my perception of superheroes, you became my best friend... You gave me a reason to stay in the city and to be happy about staying." Lucy continued, and the moment suddenly got more intense than she had intended. But it was not a bad kind of intensity; how could it be, when Kara's eyes were fixated on hers, happiness visible in her whole face?

"And even when I arrested your sister, you were there for me. You helped me through the first few weeks as director of the DEO, when I had to adjust, and supported me afterwards. And...you figuratively, and _literally_ , made me fly Kara." Lucy kept going, and Kara chuckled at that.

"You make me fly too... in the figurative kind, though." Kara quipped, and Lucy laughed.

"You became so much more than my best friend... My girlfriend, my lover, my partner, my fiancée..." Lucy was sure, as she continued, that her face showed the same stupidly happy grin Kara's did, specially at the last word. "But most importantly, Kara, you..." Yep, and now Lucy was blushing, which prompted Kara to raise her own hand to cup the brunette's cheek. "You became my home..." Lucy finished, in a low voice. She was sure that if Kara didn't have super hearing she'd not have heard that.

"Oh, Luce..." Kara said, and there were tears on her eyes. Lucy felt her own moist up. The blond gave her a peck on the lips before continuing. "You are my home too... I have many friends, and I know they all love me, but with you...Lucy, with you I can be me...just me, Kara Zor-El. No expectations, no secrets, nothing if not me... just Kara."

"There is nothing 'just' anything about you, Kara." Lucy said, a tear or two escaping her eyes.

"You know what I meant." Kara answered, tears trailing her cheeks as well. She bumped her nose with Lucy's gently.

"I love you, so very much." Lucy whispered, her hand travelling from Kara's face to the back of her neck.

"I love you too... my fiancée." Kara said in the same tone, before kissing her soundly.

They kissed; deeply, lovingly, and languidly, for what seemed like hours (it might was well have been; Lucy completely lost track of time once again).

"I hope this, us crying, doesn't become a weekly thing." Lucy chuckled out, lips still hovering near Kara's.

Kara laughed softly.

"As long as they are tears of happiness, Lucy... I really don't mind doing it every day for the rest our lives." She answered, before kissing Lucy again, and again, and again.


	16. Tomorrow, Today

Sooo, a couple of moments before the wedding! Hope you enjoy it!

DONE WITH MY MASTERS! 8D HOORAY! ...now I gotta wait for the results x.x

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kara was just finishing work for the day. She wouldn't come tomorrow. Or for the entirety of the next week. No, tomorrow she'd marry the love of her life and then take a long and relaxed honeymoon. Away from CatCo, DEO and everything else that wasn't soon to be Lucy Danvers-Lane and a remote island in Japan. As she closed the last drawer, she heard someone approaching her office.

"Kara."

"Miss Grant." Kara said, looking at the woman in the doorway. It still made her feel accomplished that Cat was calling her by her real name.

They stayed silent for a minute, and Kara started to fidget.

"Did you finish everything?" Cat finally asked.

"Yep! Everything is done, and notes were taken to help with eventual problems while I'm gone!" Kara said, and she knew her voice and expression were chipper than usual, but she was just so happy.

Cat made a noncommittal sound, looking around for a while before staring at Kara again.

"We're expecting you at the wedding tomorrow, Miss Grant." Kara said, earnestly. And they were.

('we're inviting Cat?' 'we're not?' 'well...she did unwittingly help us get together...' 'and she's been important for me Luce...Supergirl and Kara...' 'true..and she did give me a job that started our friendship...okay, we invite her')

"Are you happy, Kara? Does the little Lane make you happy?" Cat asked

"Yes. Happier than I ever thought I could be..." _on this planet_. Kara said softly, holding back a laughter. Lucy and her were just a walking romantic cliché lately, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Good..." Cat said, before smiling at Kara. A genuine, if small, smile. "I'll be there."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Everything ready, Director Lane?" Hank asked from the doorway to her office.

"Yes, sir. Everything on my end is done and organised." Lucy said, smiling.

"And everything is ready for tomorrow?" There was a genuine smile on Hank's face, and it made Lucy's wider.

"Yep. At least, that's what Lois and Alex told me when I asked them. After Kara ate all the cakes and appetizers we were supposed to decide from, they kicked us out of the preparations... our job was only to answer a few questions here and there." Lucy said, laughing at the memory.

"Yes, I remember that incident." J'onn chuckled. It still marvelled Lucy that he'd gotten this comfortable with her. Then again, he was Kara and Alex's alien dad, and she was about to get married so... "Well, I've already arranged the shifts here, and Susan and I will be free to be there tomorrow."

"Thank you. I'm really glad you're coming." And Lucy really was. And so was Kara, of course. This was their very eclectic family, all together to celebrate their wedding.

"Wouldn't miss it, Lane." Hank said with a gentle smile.

They were silent for a while.

"Hank...are you sure you're okay with us leaving for a whole week? I mean, not that I don't appreciate it, but-"

"Lucy. You are Kara helped us save the world many times since you've arrived, but the DEO existed before you. And we were quite successful. You'll be dearly missed, of course, but we can and will manage." J'onn said, and smirked before adding "Don't worry about anything other than 'yes' on your cue tomorrow."

"I wouldn't miss that cue for anything in the world." Lucy said simply, smile wide.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"To the last Game Night of unmarried people!" Winn said loudly, holding a cup up.

Everyone matched him, grinning.

Lucy and Kara were sitting on the couch, Winn and James across from them on the chairs. Alex had said she'd be here later, but she was finalising a few things. She'd spend a couple of hours with them, then Lois would come to stay with Lucy while Alex took her away for the night. Kara was still not happy about spending the night away from Lucy (neither was her fiancée), but their sisters insisted.

"And to the best Korrasami pulled out in real life!" Winn continued after taking a drink, making everyone laugh.

"Argh, again with that!" James said, burrowing his face in his hands.

"What? It's true!" Winn said, smiling at the Kara and Lucy.

"Yep, and I'm really glad for it." Kara said, arm wrapped around Lucy's waist, kissing her cheek.

"Hey, I am happy for you guys too," James started, and it still warmed Kara's heart that he'd been so accepting and supportive of them. "But you still haven't told me if that Mako guy finds someone else."

"Well, I read theories about him and Prince Wu... you know, the guy who was flirting with Korra before." Lucy said with a sly smile, pointing first at Winn and then at Kara as she talked (she ended up watching the series with Kara after her birthday).

"What?!" Both boys exclaimed, jumping from their seats, while Kara doubled over with laughter. Lucy just started to chuckle, looking at their friends' flustered and incredulous faces.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"What possessed you and Alex to come up with this idea? It's absurd!" Lucy huffed, dropping herself on the same couch she'd been snuggled with her bride to be a few hours ago.

Lois laughed. "It's tradition, Lucy!"

"It's a stupid tradition!" Lucy pouted. She never pouted, but Kara had really spoiled her; she couldn't sleep alone anymore (nor did she want to, but...).

"Suuuure. Listen, you and Kara left this up to us, so you'll do as we say." Lois said with an air of finality.

"We did not leave it up to you! You and Alex basically banned us from arranging the wedding!" Lucy said, incredulously. She'd never let Lois know that she was secretly pleased with her sister's involvement in this. It meant a lot to her.

Lois had the grace to look sheepish.

"Well, according to Alex, Kara was bound to panic at one point or the other, and you were about to go control freak on everything," Lois started.

"Hey!" It was true, but...hey!

"Really, Kara eating all of the sample food was just the last straw for us to take over." Her older sister shrugged, a smile on her face. She went to sit besides Lucy.

Lucy just shook her head, but she was grinning as well. Lois might be trying to play if off as a necessity, but she knew it wasn't true. Her sister had wanted to take part in this. In her life. In this very special moment.

"By the way, if you hear crying coming from my side tomorrow, know it's Clark, kay?" Lois deadpanned, and Lucy snorted.

"Of course, Lois."

They stayed silent for a while.

"Lois?" Lucy called softly.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." She said, in the same tone. She didn't need to look to know that Lois' eyes were starting to water just like her own, happy smiles on both their faces.

"Of course, little sister." Lois put an arm around her shoulder, and Lucy got comfortable. "You ready to get married?"

"So more than ready."

"Good."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Do noooot make me use kryptonite handcuffs to keep you from flying to your girlfriend, Kara! It's one night!" Alex said, amused and exasperated at the same time.

"One night too many." Kara whined, making her sister roll her eyes.

"Look, think of it as just a few hours, not as a night. You'll be getting married at daylight, Clark will do the Kryptonian ceremony, we'll have a blast at the party and then you and Lucy will be free to do things I'll never ever want to hear about, before heading off to your honeymoon the following day." Alex said, a frown on the last words, though she still looked amused.

Kara felt her own face split into a smile. Lucy had insisted on following Kryptonian customs as well as Earthly ones. And she couldn't wait to get one uninterrupted week with her. It seemed like they had barely seen each other that last week. The DEO had been crazy busy, which meant Supergirl had been as well, which means that CatCo had also a field day. But no matter. One week. Just Kara and her new wife. Kara Lane-Danvers and Lucy Danvers-Lane.. By Rao, she couldn't wait.

"Argh, at least I'll have a week free of the lovey-dovey expressions that I swear will give me diabetes any day now." Alex's voice by her side brought her out of her own thoughts, making her realise that her cheeks were aching with the width of her smile. She laughed.

"I'm just so very happy, Alex!" Kara said, hugging her sister, who hugged her back while chuckling.

"I'm really glad, Kara. I'm so happy for you. All of us are. And Lucy is great, by the way... nice choice." Alex winked at her.

"She is, isn't she?" Kara agreed enthusiastically.

"Argh, why?" The two laughed, just enjoying each other's company. "So, you ready for tomorrow?"

"Been ready since I made the ring, Alex..." Kara said, and Alex smiled at her.

"Good... don't think I have energy for a pep talk after arranging the wedding with Lois Lane." Alex rolled her eyes, and Kara laughed.

"I'm good...and Alex? Thank you." Kara said, burrowing her head into Alex's shoulder. She felt her sister's arm tightening around her.

"Always, Kara."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Byyy the way... this is the second to last chapter. Yeep, next installment will be the last. But I have been having a blast writing this, guys! I hope you like this one! Please leave me a comment ^^


	17. Happily Ever After Then

Well guys! This is it! This is the last chapter of the Work Friend series! They are happy, in love and together! It's a fluffy fest!

Guys, I can't thank you enough for all the support, kudos and comments you've send me through it all! It was awesome writing this and having you all be a part of it! Thank you SO very much! I hope you enjoy this last bit (do let me know what you think!), I really enjoyed writing it (all the fic really... it was fun ^^)!

And I'll see you all (hopefully) when inspiration strikes again! =D

Take care guys!

P.S.: Especial thanks to my brother who always helped me proofreading it aaand to everyone who gave me ideas! ^^

P.P.S.: Kudos for those who get the show I'm taking part of the vows from! And extra kudos for those who get the honourable mentions to old chapters =)

xxxxxxxxxxx

Even though they had talked about it, Lucy still had no idea what to expect of the Kryptonian ceremony. She knew the words she had to say; she had practiced it with Clark, Alex and Kara every spare second she could, so she'd speak it as closely to a Kryptonian as possible. She was just a little bit more confident about the vows she had written herself. She was military, born and raised, a woman of action, not words... but... Kara had always inspired her. In everything. So, hopefully her vows were at least nice.

Here she was, standing in a hill near where Kara had first landed. It seemed fitting. The sky was clear, a beautiful kind of blue. The wind was blowing softly, taking away any discomfort the warm weather might cause. Everything was perfect. All of it. And she was about to wed the most perfect being in the universe. As soon as the music started playing, Lois would lead her to the aisle, where she'd wait for Kara.

She looked down at her dress blues. Lucy wasn't too keen about wearing a dress, and when she mentioned wearing her military clothes, Kara's eyes had shone bright and that was it. They were perfectly pressed, and her heels were polished and shiny.

"You look beautiful, little sis! So sharp and official!" Lois said, coming up to her side, a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you, Lois." Lucy said, her face mimicking the expression on Lois'.

"And I won't even comment on the fact that Kara's face was red as the light from their sun when she saw me carrying the uniform earlier today." Lois quipped, her smile turning sly.

Lucy felt all her blood rushing to her face.

"Ahm..." She had no idea what to answer to that.

Lois laughed.

"Don't say anything little sister. There are something that, fun as they are to tease you about, a sister should never hear details of." Lois said, winking. Lucy chuckled, smiling tenderly at her.

"Thank you, Lois. For... everything." And Lucy wasn't just talking about setting the wedding up. The look on Lois' face showed she understood exactly what she'd meant.

"Always, Lucy." Lois said, her right hand closing round Lucy's left one.

The music outside started.

"Shall we get you hitched?"

"About time."

Together, the two sisters started walking towards the aisle.

xxxx

The song started outside and Kara fidgeted with her white robes. Lucy was walking towards the altar to wait for her. Kara couldn't wait to finally say the words that had been stuck in her throat ever since she had proposed. Ever since they first met, first kissed and first made love. She wanted to promise herself, body and soul to Lucy, in her own language, put the bracelet in her arm, and then sign the papers in English. After that... after that they'd be wedded. Would spend the rest of their lives together.

Kara couldn't wait.

"You'll make a hole on the wall if you don't stop staring at it like that." Alex said, coming up by her side. "And I hope you're not cheating and using you x-ray vision to see Lucy." She continued, and Kara blushed. She had considered it, but thought that that would make it that much harder to control herself and keep still.

"I'm not! But... I wanna go, this is the longest I've been without Lucy in...in like, forever!" Kara said, turning away from the wall, but still attentive to the music outside, waiting for her cue.

Alex laughed.

"Kara, your works sometimes keep you apart for longer than this." Alex said, shaking her head.

"Well, but normally we can talk though the radios or exchange messages! You took my phone away last night." She knew she was using the 'puppy eyes' Lucy had mentioned often, but Kara couldn't help herself. It had been mean of Alex to do that.

"Kara, if I had left you with that, you'd have called her. And if you'd heard her voice, you'd have flown to her faster than I could say 'stop'". Alex said, chuckling."Is it a lie?" She asked when Kara didn't say anything.

"No..." Kara said. She was about to say more, but the music outside changed.

"That's our cue. Are you ready?" Alex asked, getting her Kara's right hand in her left.

"I'm so past ready!" Kara said, bouncing on her feet.

"Then let's go get you married." Alex said, leading her towards the aisle.

xxxx

Kara was a vision. Her white robes falling perfectly around her body, tight around the waist, and loose over chest, legs and arms; the symbol of the house of El right above her heart. And yet, as beautiful as her clothes were, it didn't compare to how her smile and eyes made her whole face shine. She was looking right at Lucy.

Lucy didn't know how long it took for Kara to cross the aisle to her. It could have been an instant or an eternity, but their eyes never wavered. Next thing she knew, Kara was standing in front of her, hands holding hers, while Clark started to speak. Maybe Lucy should feel bad about not paying more attention to what he was saying (though she had read it before), but she couldn't. Not with her soon to be wife in front of her.

"Now for the personal vows. Kara, if you would like to go first?" Clark asked his cousin, and Lucy braced herself. They had decided Kara would be the one to speak first because, in her words, she'd be a blubbering mess after Lucy's vows if she went later.

"Lucy... when I started writing this, I honestly didn't know how to. Or at least I didn't know how to make it short enough so as to not bore our guests," Kara chuckled at that, along with everyone else present (including Lucy), "because I could go on forever about you. About how you make me feel and how dear you are to me. Lucy... with you by my side I know I can be more than I ever could alone. You show parts of yourself to me that you don't show to anyone else. And you made me feel comfortable to do the same. You know every side of me, and you always believed in me. I hope you know that I believe in you too, Lucy. And when you believe in someone... it's not for a minute, or just for now. It's forever. Which it's what I pledging to you know, Luce... forever." Kara finished with a soft voice, and a squeeze of her hands.

Lucy didn't know when she started to cry, but she could feel tears down her cheek. All she wanted to do right now was to kiss the woman in front of her senseless, but she couldn't. Kara had said such beautiful things, she deserved to hear what she had to say. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Lucy started.

"Kara... when I first started to write my vows, I freaked out. I mean, a military brat trying to write something to a journalist?" Lucy shook her head slightly, as everyone around her chuckled, her bride included. "But then I started thinking about what you meant to me and the words came, if not easily, effortlessly. I have so much I could say about you, Kara. About what you mean to me. And then it came to me something that my dad always said about the army; that you only sign up for it if it's the only thing you can ever imagine doing. Kara... I can't, nor do I want to, imagine the rest of my life without you. I will always have your back, just like I know you'll always have mine. I am yours, Kara. Forever." Lucy finishes, holding back a sob as she watches Kara's tears run down her cheek, a blinding smile on her face.

xxxx

The sound of clicking metal on glass interrupted Kara's idea of kissing her _wife_ again. Looking to her right, she saw Kal standing up, calling everyone to attention.

"If I could have everyone's attention, please?" Everyone stopped to look at him. Kara felt Lucy's fingers squeezing hers, and she offered her wife a bright smile, before turning back to her cousin. "I know my part in the ceremony already finished, but I felt the need to say a few words, I hope you two don't mind." Kal looked at her and Lucy, a happy expression on his face, and Kara just shook her head, knowing Lucy was doing the same behind her. He turned back to look at everyone.

"I remember when I had to leave Kara with the Danvers... my little cousin. I could barely take care of myself, let alone a child... but I knew the Danvers would look after her. And they did." Kal nodded towards Alex, who gave him a tight smile - and whose eyes looked suspiciously bright. "And she became this amazing woman. Accomplished, kinda, smart and beautiful. And I prayed that she'd find someone that could appreciate all of that, all of her." He paused, and Kara braced herself, feeling the blush come up her neck. "So maybe I really shouldn't have been all that surprised when she called me in despair because she had a date with the one and only Lucy Lane."

Everyone around them laughed, including her new wife, who also squeezed her fingers tighter.

"Kaaaal" Kara mumbled.

"Come on Kara, it was adorable." Everyone laughed again, and Kal continued. "Jokes apart, in that moment I knew that I didn't have to worry. Because although Lois and Lucy are two completely different people, and I didn't know Lucy as well as I may have wished, I knew where she'd come from. I knew who she was underneath uniform, and I knew I could trust her with my cousin's happiness. And she only proved me right." He said, looking at Lucy with affection and gratitude, and Kara knew her wife's eyes were expressing the same emotions. "And, of course, one look at Kara when they are standing together and you could see just how much she was head over heels in love with her and happy, so, really, how could I complain?"

"Kal!" Kara squealed, but laughed right after, along with everyone else.

"Sorry Kara, but I can see Lois starting to tear up here, and I don't want to sleep on the couch for making her spoil her make up." He said, a big grin on his face.

"It's the humidity!" Lois voice chirped, making the laughter around the room grow louder.

"In honesty. Kara, Lucy. You are perfect for each other, and I know you'll always support each other, no matter what. And I know that all your friends and family are behind you. So I ask that everyone here raise their glasses with me, to cheer for the brides." He asked, raising his glass and watching as all other guests did the same. "To Kara and Lucy. Love binds us all."

xxxx

Lucy's arms were around her wife's neck as they danced their first dance as a married couple. Kara's strong hands rested on her waist, leading - though they were mostly swaying around on the stop, just enjoying the other's presence.

Kara smiled down at her.

"Are you happy, Lucy?" She asked her, and Lucy almost laughed at the absurdity of the question.

"Kara...I'm happier than I ever thought possible..." Lucy whispered instead, kissing her wife softly. "Are you?" She asked teasingly.

The kiss she received as answer would have been enough to make her crumble to the ground; luckily, Kara was still holding her tight.

"G-good." She mumbled afterwards, blushing under Kara's smug grin.

"You're wearing it..." Kara said after a while, pulling at the corner of her uniform shirt (the jacket have been discarded a while ago). Lucy gave her a sly smile, voice turning as sultry as she could make it.

"You asked for it." She shrugged, going for a nonchalant expression. "I still have fond memories of the last time you asked me to wear it."

The darkening of Kara's eyes was enough to make her blank expression go away completely, and it was suddenly very warm at the party.

"So... what do you say we say our goodbyes to everyone? We've been here long enough?" Kara half-asked half-said, and Lucy chuckled.

"I would say we have, love." Lucy answered, a grin breaking on her face.

"My hero." Kara whispered, before leading her towards their friends so they could say goodbye.

xxxx

"So... I guess this is our happily ever after, then?" Kara asked, biting her lip as she scooped Lucy up in her arms. Her wife laughed, the sound light and joyful.

"Yep! We are true love after all, we deserve the 'happily ever after' part, no?" Lucy asked her, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"I completely agree!" Kara said, cheeks hurting from smiling so much. "You ready?"

Looking at her in the eyes, Lucy smirked, saying words that took Kara back to when all of this, _when they_ , started.

"Up, up, and away, Supergirl."


End file.
